Broken Dreams
by D1G1T4L darkness
Summary: Itachi has kidnapped Sasuke and reveals the truth on what really happened that fateful night. Sasuke joined the Akatsuki and is becoming powerful. But now, can he face the horrible nightmares he has everynight about everyone he loves...dying
1. Tears of Sorrow

Disclaimer: I do not own the anime, Naruto nor do I own any characters in this fan fiction. This story takes place after Sasuke wakes up in the hospital. He had caught up to Itachi, although his brother was merciless.

Broken Dreams

Chapter 1: Tears of Sorrow

Uchiha Sasuke walked out of the Konoha Leaf hospital feeling the deep darkness within his heart. The difference in strength, body, and spirit had barely changed ever since Sasuke was young. He had never felt so weak and destroyed. The painful memories came flowing back into his mind. The burning fire within his eyes was very fierce and enraged. A falling tear came out of his eyes and he quickly wiped it away in hope it would never show again.

"No, I'm an Uchiha. I must never show any weaknesses…" said Sasuke. "No tears…no tears…"

Sasuke dropped down to the ground and started to cry. The tears did not stop falling out of his eyes and he clutched the earth beneath him. He grasped the dirt below him and then tried to get up. It was hard to pick himself up after a fall. He had never fallen this far before…Itachi was just too powerful and out of his reach.

"No tears…please stop…!" shouted Sasuke.

The tears just couldn't stop coming, and Sasuke felt really horrible. He was weak. Sasuke was suffering, suffering and dying because of his brother. He only wanted peace in his mind. He was an avenger. Then Sasuke tried to wipe away the tears coming out of his eyes. He only wanted to become strong.

"Sasuke?" said a voice.

Sasuke turned around quickly and saw the figure that had changed his life forever. He tried to hide his tears and regain his dark personality. Although, the Uchiha could not. It was so hard to cry and when he did, it would not stop…

"Sasuke, it is okay. I don't mind. I know how you feel," said Kakashi.

"No you don't. No one does," said Sasuke.

"You don't have to tell me anything. I don't expect any words to have come out of your mouth," said Kakashi.

"Kakashi, do you ever think that I can ever defeat Itachi?" asked Sasuke.

"You will, if you wanted to," said Kakashi Sensei.

"What do you mean 'if I wanted to'?" asked Sasuke.

"I feel that something will come between you two. Something will break the ties and allow the light to shine through. Remember, through the darkness, you will find the light."

Sasuke looked up at his mentor with his Sharingan. Kakashi was quite taken aback at his eyes, but not afraid of him. Sasuke's eyes were still watery and tears were now falling silently downward.

"Kakashi, I am weak. How can I become strong?" asked Sasuke. "I'm so weak…I can't even control my emotions. My heart is cold and broken, but is the only way for peace to enter my mind is to defeat Itachi? Is that all I have lived for? I have answered 'yes' to this question before, but I have no idea anymore," said Sasuke.

"I do not mind if you cry. Let it escape you. Sasuke, you have kept too many emotions inside all this time. Just let it go…" said Kakashi.

"Let go? I cannot do that. It is…the only path I know of," said Sasuke.

"You will find many answers after you wake up from this nightmare. All the questions you have asked me, you want answered. Look deep within yourself, Sasuke. There is truly where all the answers lie. Trust me, Sasuke."

Sasuke then nodded his head and leaned onto Kakashi. Kakashi smiled and then helped Sasuke up and onto a nearby bench. Sasuke had felt immense gratitude towards Kakashi Sensei because it had seemed like the world had given up on him. His teacher and mentor was the only one there.

"Just release the pain, Sasuke. I've been there," said Kakashi.

Then Sasuke began to cry even more. The tears came falling out faster and Kakashi smiled. Sasuke leaned his head onto Kakashi and cried even more. He clutched his heart and thought of everything that had happened to him.

"Sasuke…Just take a deep breath and tear through the darkness that binds you."

Sasuke remembered everything in his life and it made him want to scream. His parents, his relatives, his entire family was gone. Itachi and him were the only Uchihas left. Hope was lost and his fate was sealed. He couldn't control himself, the tears just wouldn't stop. Sasuke was a broken person. The day went on as Sasuke grew more and more tired. Finally, he drifted off into an enchanted sleep.

"Kakashi Sensei?" asked Naruto.

Naruto had walked over to the hospital with Sakura-chan. They were hoping to meet Sasuke there, but saw Kakashi Sensei instead. Then their eyes darted over to the sleeping figure right next to him. It was Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun!" shouted Sakura.

"Shh!" said Kakashi. "Don't wake him up, it took me a long time before he would sleep."

Sakura looked at Sasuke's sleeping form and kneeled down beside him. She touched his head and then a kindness entered her eyes. She was happy for Sasuke's mind was at last at rest. This wouldn't last, but Sasuke had followed the path of broken dreams. He was an avenger, a strong one, but one that is willing to sacrifice anything he had ever had or needed to achieve an ambition.

"Sasuke-kun…" said Sakura kindly.

"Orochimaru is still after Sasuke, we need to protect him from the darkness. Sakura! Naruto! Promise me that you won't allow him to go to Orochimaru," said Kakashi.

"Okay, but why would he?" asked Naruto.

"Sasuke is an avenger. To find power, he would stop at nothing. Itachi has clouded his mind, but if he forgets about revenge, there would be still some hope."

"I promise too," said Sakura.

Then a giant gust of wind blew across Konoha and a terrible presence fell on the land. Kakashi could feel it inside of him and a shiver went down his very soul. Naruto and Sakura had felt it too.

"Sensei?" asked Naruto.

"I feel it too," said Kakashi.

"Sensei? Who is it? What do they want?" asked Sakura.

"They are near… Sakura! Naruto! Be prepared for the unexpected," said Kakashi. "These are no ordinary enemies. They know the true meaning of stealth."

Sakura nodded her head and Naruto gulped. Kakashi stood up and left Sasuke on the bench. Then, a shadow crossed over onto Konoha and the sky was pitch black. The moon was hidden beneath the clouds and the air was cold.

"Copy Ninja Kakashi…" said a voice.

"Itachi!" shouted Kakashi.

"Calm down Kakashi," said Kisame. "We only came for one person."

"Naruto! Get behind me!" said Kakashi.

Naruto nodded and ran behind Kakashi. Sakura did as well and all the shinobis drew their Kunais. Kisame raised her sword and Itachi's eyes shone like blood. The Sharingan was clearly defined and as red as blood. Kakshi lifted up his head protector and his Sharingan was reflected.

"You want the Nine-Tails?" asked Naruto.

"Again, assuming everything about yourself. We cannot obtain the Nine-Tails right now, we are after a different target," said Itachi.

"Then what do you want?" asked Kakashi.

"Itachi-san, Kakashi is annoying. Let's cut him up," said Kisame.

Kisame raised his sword up to Kakashi and Kakashi put it up to his Kunai. The Samhada was still more powerful, but Kakashi was still determined to stop them. Itachi then looked at Sakura and Naruto standing beside Sasuke. He walked up to the young shinobis and drew his Kunai.

"Bravery in the female ninja. I hate that," said Itachi.

"Don't you dare hurt Sakura-chan!" shouted Naruto and walked right up to him.

"If you and the girl don't stand aside, you will suffer like Sasuke and Kakashi," said Itachi.

Then Sakura and Naruto noticed immediately what they were after. Although, they would not move away from Sasuke. Itachi was planning to do something with Sasuke although they did not know what. The fear in their eyes could be clearly seen even with Itachi's Sharingan. Itachi laughed and raised his sword.

"I have used this sword to destroy many lives. I have killed mother, father, and everyone in the clan with this sword," said Itachi. "I have even destroyed my brother with this."

"What are you going to do with Sasuke?" asked Sakura.

"Nothing damaging," said Itachi.

"You bastard!" shouted Naruto and raised his Kunai up to Itachi.

Itachi saw this and quickly dodged it. He then picked up Naruto and threw him against the trees. Sakura watched in fear as she was always in the way. She was annoying and knew the truth that Sasuke had told her before. She can't help with many missions, and when she does, she freezes.

Itachi just walked right by her and she fell onto her knees. She didn't want to die and somehow lost all of her confidence. Itachi smiled and nodded over to Kisame. Kisame then pounded his sword onto Kakashi. Kakashi nearly missed the blade of the sword but was bleeding on his right arm.

"Sasuke…I'll help your suffering mind," said Itachi.

For once in a long time, Itachi had some kindness within his eyes and carried Sasuke onto his back. This reminded him of that time when Sasuke was younger. Sasuke was sleeping and Itachi carried all the way home on his back.

"I'm sorry Sasuke. But it was important. I will put you to have peace in your mind."

"Itachi-san?" asked Kisame.

"Let's go," said Itachi and disappeared with Kisame.

Sakura, Naruto, and Kakashi just looked at the stars and wondered what kind of torture Sasuke has been living through. It had even brought tears to their eyes. Naruto pounded his fist into the trees. Sasuke was in the clutches of his heartless and merciless brother. The sky remained dark and was full of melancholy. The feeling was easily compared to the feeling in their hearts.

Note: How am I doing? Please Review! Thank you! Arigotou Gozaimasu!


	2. Path of Forgiveness

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Summary: Sasuke is taken away by Itachi and Itachi explains everything that truly happened that fateful night… There is a bit of different language in this chapter that would probably still make this fanfic rated T but I thought I should warn you ahead of time. I just wanted to convey Sasuke's true feelings at the time.

I made this chapter longer, Yay.

Chapter 2: Path of Forgiveness

Sasuke looked up hazed and disoriented. He groaned as he tried to wipe the tear from his eyes. He only remembered Kakashi being there for him and how much he had actually cared. Unfortunately, he tried to move his arms, but couldn't. Sasuke then looked upwards and noticed the chains holding him to the wall. The stone, cold wall was dusty and dark and Sasuke had even felt the wall's pain and age as he brushed past it.

"_Nani?_ What…happened?" said Sasuke hoarsely.

"Uchiha Sasuke," said a voice.

He tried to move away, but the chains around his hands had held him back. Sasuke stared silently towards the figure slowly walking towards him. Something must have happened to Kakashi… Kakashi would never have left Sasuke like this. Unfortunately, Sasuke was helpless at the moment and could barely move an inch.

"Itachi…" said Sasuke slowly.

"You can leave us now," said Itachi and motioned to the guards.

The murderous intent and rage filled Sasuke's eyes once more as he tried as hard as he could to break free. It was no use, it seemed as though there were an invincible seal around the chains. Sasuke had been waiting for the moment to kill Itachi, his brother. Although the chance was right there in front of him, taunting him…

"What do you want?" demanded Sasuke.

"To talk…" said Itachi and sat down in front of Sasuke.

"I don't want to talk with a bastard like you!" shouted Sasuke angrily.

"Calm down, Sasuke. I only wanted to talk…to discuss what really happened four years ago… "The truth…just the truth," said Itachi.

"Ye...be...te! Stop it! Stop it! I don't want to hear your damn lies! I know enough!" said Sasuke.

Itachi stared long and hard at his little brother. Sasuke's anger had never ceased and Itachi had never became weaker. Itachi was now feeling more depressed with his life, for he had mastered almost every powerful Jutsu known in the ninja world. He knew secrets and arts that people have never even dreamed of, and yet he was saddened. Sasuke was his little brother and he was still suffering because of Itachi.

Sasuke shook his head trying anyway of shutting his brother out of his senses. Even then, tears came back to his eyes and then fell all over the stone floor.

**Flashback**

"Oniisan! Don't show me this!" shouted Sasuke as he clutched his head.

Then Sasuke fell onto the floor with a giant thud and the Sharingan in Itachi's eyes slowly faded away. Sasuke tried to get back up, but the pain of loss would haunt him forever. He was breathing heavily and his eyesight was vague.

"Oniisan, why did you do this?" asked Sasuke.

"To…see what I was capable of…" said Itachi a bit sadly.

"You killed everyone for that reason?" asked Sasuke.

"It is important…" said Itachi.

"What the hell…" said Sasuke.

Then Sasuke ran towards Itachi with the same murderous intent that had always filled his eyes. Unfortunately, Sasuke felt the pain from his brother, as Itachi rammed his fist into Sasuke. With a flash, Sasuke fell onto the floor gasping for breath. Then, he got back up and ran away. Sasuke was scared, more scared then he had ever been in his whole life. The first time he had set tears out from heavy and painful losses that no one can comprehend.

"Don't kill me!" shouted Sasuke. "Don't kill me…"

"You are not worth to kill," said Itachi. "If you wish to kill me, hate me, curse me, and detest me, survive. Survive in an insightly way. Run. Run and cling to life…"

**End Flashback**

"Sasuke, that is the second time I have seen you cry…" said Itachi sadly. "You don't do that often, do you?"

"Why would you care? You caused me to…twice…" said Sasuke through his tears.

"I'm sorry…" said Itachi sadly.

"What! What did you say?" asked Sasuke.

"I'm…sorry… _Gomen nasai,_" repeated Itachi more heavily.

Sasuke looked up expectantly at Itachi. Itachi didn't look really sad, but in his voice, Sasuke knew he had meant it. Still, an apology wouldn't erase what he had done to his life, to their family. Nothing would bring back _Otoosan_…._Okaasan_…even Auntie Shizu…

"Sorry? For what! For destroying our family? Killing our entire Uchiha clan! You expect my forgiveness from that those two words!" shouted Sasuke.

"Please don't raise your voice, Sasuke. You are at the Akatsuki headquarters. You could be killed…" said Itachi.

"Then why…why are apologizing?" asked Sasuke.

"Let me explain before you start to assume the obvious," said Itachi calmly.

Sasuke then looked at his older brother with his Sharingan. Itachi also stared back into Sasuke's eyes with compassion. Then Itachi closed his eyes and Sasuke was sent some of his memories…

* * *

"Itachi! You have to do this!" shouted Itachi's Sensei.

"But they are my family!" shouted Itachi with rage. "How can you even suggest that? And worst of all, to me!"

"That is the only way you can gain true power. By destroying the ones closest to you. Kill Shuisui-san and gain the Mangekyou Sharingan. It is powerful and feared. Obtain it! Also, you must make sure the one that you have the strongest bond with, survives… That would be, Uchiha Sasuke!"

"No…" said Itachi softly.

"I know what you are thinking. I also know what lies even deeper within your heart. You detest the clan. You are only doing weak missions, and it is _annoying _being acknowledged by your father. You want power."

"There must be another road…another path…" said Itachi.

Itachi was left standing in the middle of the road staring down at himself. He had wanted to become stronger, but he couldn't destroy the whole clan. Most of all, was Sasuke. Itachi could not bare to keep him alive while the other family members were gone! This was an outrage, but Itachi had seen the wisdom within this test. If you have weaknesses, like your family and friends, there will always be someone above you who has lost everything.

"But he's my little brother…" said Itachi.

"I don't give a crap about you and Sasuke…If you want me to teach you true power, you'll do that," said the Sensei.

* * *

"That's it?" shouted Sasuke. "For fucking power! You're apologizing for that? You don't deserve anything! Shut up! I don't need to know anymore!"

"Keep your voice down, Sasuke. I'm not finished. Continue to look through my mind with the Sharingan."

"I don't need to find out anymore! You could be just creating an illusion! This could just be a high level of Genjutsu! I don't want to see this! Itachi! Stop!" shouted Sasuke.

"Sasuke, I swear with my life, this is what had happened. I seriously didn't want it to happen like this. I was just getting more anxious over father the next few days… The enrollment for the ANBU… He knew why, he knew that I would someday kill him. We all got a bit edgy over when it would happen."

Sasuke thought he was going to find his brother killing everyone next. That would just bring more sorrow and anguish to him. But Itachi looked sincerely sorry, but for what…he didn't say. If he was willing to destroy many lives for power, there must have been a cause and a reason…a good reason…

* * *

"You made…me kill everyone…" breathed Itachi to his Sensei. "Even I died tonight…"

"Yes, you did. You have achieved your potential…for now. You have died tonight, and were born as a higher form of life. Did you leave Uchiha Sasuke standing?"

"No…I left him crying…" said Itachi with melancholy.

"Oh, too bad. I thought more of an Uchiha. Pieces of shit…" said the Sensei.

"Don't go that far…" said Itachi.

"Listen Itachi. You can never obtain the power that you desire. Even with killing every clan member…You can never gain power _anymore_ now. I used you Itachi."

Itachi couldn't stand this and ran up to his Sensei with his samurai sword in one hand. The Sensei did not expect this and could barely hold Itachi off him. Then with a mighty swipe of Itachi's sword, Sensei died. His throat was cut and there was a mass of blood everywhere. Only faint breaths remained.

"Never…insult…an Uchiha! Not even Sasuke!" shouted Itachi. "Yes, the clan might be all weaker than me, and worthless, but not lower than what you are thinking…"

"You weakling… you cannot kill me… I'm your sensei…"

"Shut up…I will be powerful in my own way. In my own desire. Without everyone's shadows behind me. I will be myself in a new light. Killing the clan did make me stronger. But that doesn't excuse my crimes. I am sorry for my whole clan. I wish…that I wasn't born in that clan. If there really is someone who could help me…who would that be?"

Then he ran out into the pouring rain yelling to himself. Screaming in his mind, the insanity could drive anyone…to death. The rain fell steadily harder on Itachi's face. Itachi cried. He cried, but his tears were hardly noticeable through the rain. He tried to cleanse himself. Cleanse himself from the horrible crimes he committed. Itachi then fell motionless on the muddy ground…

* * *

"It wasn't something I was proud of. But I had to gain power. I couldn't…through the way I was living through. It is like you, you will probably leave the village, as I did," said Itachi sadly. "I didn't have anything more than my name. Uchiha Itachi…"

Then Itachi motioned his hands and the chains fell apart. Sasuke's hands fell slowly down onto his lap. Sasuke looked sadly at his older brother. Everyone was gone, this apology wouldn't bring them back…

"That person that helped me…" said Itachi sadly.

"Who is it?' asked Sasuke.

"Sasuke, that person…is you," said Itachi.

"No, for years. I detested you, hated you, and wished to kill you. How does that help you?"

"Sasuke. Listen. You have been helping me recover from the darkness for all those years. Those lines you heard from Kakashi-san. Where do you think he got those from? It was all in a scroll I had written about my life…left in my room, in the Uchiha mansion. Kakashi must've went in there to see if there was anything I had left behind to teach you."

Sasuke thought of how Kakashi had been so caring about him. But now that Itachi had said this. He really wondered. Itachi was always caring for him. Always. Always. In a bond that couldn't be broken. This was a scroll for Sasuke. All those lines. Those comforting lines. Now this…

"Still…what are you apologizing for?" asked Sasuke.

Itachi wiped Sasuke's tears from his eyes and his Sharingan faded away. Then Itachi stared at the ceiling above him. Sasuke was reminded of Neji. Neji was a caged bird…and it looked like Itachi was suffering in the same way. The murderous intent had faded away, to be lost forever.

Then Itachi stood up and helped Sasuke up as well. The deep ink in Itachi's eyes were firm and powerful. But in a way, they were filled with sadness and lonliness.

"I wouldn't be as sorry if I left father standing, instead if you. I love father, as much as you do. But, despite that fact, I loved you more. There was nothing I could do…and I'm sorry," said Itachi.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke. I'm not sorry for what I did to the clan…just that you suffered through it. Time and time again…I had no courage to tell you this…" finished Itachi finally.

Then Sasuke remembered how lonely he had been without anyone beside him. His entire clan was gone, and the only thing left for him to do, was become a skilled ninja like Itachi. Sasuke remembered all the times he trained out in the rain, the many times that girls had asked him out and declined more than he could count.

He remembered those cold mornings with Itachi…sitting around the fireplace. Itachi smiled, and so did Sasuke. The fire warmed them and their hearts as well. Sasuke remembered the warm spring times where his brother and he would catch frogs. Sasuke accidentally caught a fish and it splashed him right in the face…

"Nii-san…" said Sasuke softly.

Itachi was ten and Sasuke was six walking down by the creek spotting a man with ice cream. Itachi used his money that he collected from a mission he did. He got two scoops and Sasuke got one. Sasuke toddled along side his brother, but then the scoop of ice cream fell off his cone. Sasuke began to sniffle, and then Itachi came to his rescue. Itachi went behind the man's cart and took two scoops into Sasuke's cone (with his elite ninja skills).

"After all those things I have done. I don't deserve to be forgiven," said Itachi. "Even stealing two scoops from the ice cream man."

"But you are my brother…" said Sasuke.

"_Demo_…" said Itachi.

"No. You are my brother, Uchiha Itachi. And I forgive you…" said Sasuke. "One more thing, Itachi. I want to be around you more often. I have decided to join the Akatsuki. No matter how low ranked I am here… I forgive you…"

Author's Note: Wasn't too sappy, I hope. I mean, the Itachi saying sorry isn't in his character, so I tried my best to make it fit. I hoped you liked it. Please review! Chapters still to come! (I think, I mean if I don't delete this story…hehe) x

Translations: demo: but, sensei: teacher, nii-san/oniisan: older brother, gomen nasai: I'm sorry, okaasan: mother, otoosan: father, nani: what


	3. A New and Powerful Jutsu

Broken Dreams

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Chapter 3: The New and Powerful Jutsu

**Hehe, sorry if this chappie is so late. I had to think of stuff, and that took me a super long time. I rewrote this like a bazillion times. I hope it's okay now.**

Itachi had left the room with a smile on his face. A smile long forgotten and not seen for many years. Even Sasuke could feel his happiness just by staring at his brother and looking into his eyes. His eyes became gentler…like the wind breezing through… Sasuke then tried to stand, but his shaky legs could not help him stable. Sasuke fell down again, but smiled as well.

"We are going to be brothers again…" Sasuke said cheerfully.

Then Itachi came back into the room. While Sasuke finally stood up, Itachi handed him something in a small package. Sasuke took it, and unwrapped it slowly. Then Sasuke gasped as Itachi changed expressions.

"You…you…got…" choked out Sasuke.

"You can now be in the Akatsuki with that ring. Deidara was about to fill Orochimaru's space, but then I had them hand the ring to you. Be aware now, Deidara might go to certain lengths to get that ring. Be on your guard. I also need to help you learn a few jutsus to help you survive here," said Itachi. "Also, this is the only Akatsuki rule. Memorize it."

_With great shinobis, sacrifices are required, hope is not necessary, and we must obtain our objective in a mission. If victory is not possible, it will be made possible. For this is the Akatsuki way, to thrive. We are the Akatsuki, the dawn or daybreak of something new and more powerful._

"Got it?" asked Itachi.

"Yep. Memorizing a few lines isn't too hard," said Sasuke.

"Yosh. Now…your head protector…" said Itachi. "I didn't want to bring this up earlier, because I knew you probably wouldn't want to join anymore…"

"Nii-san, what do I do with it? The metal on the guard is really tough to break. How did you do yours?" asked Sasuke.

"Sasuke…We'll talk about this another night. Maybe you should just rest for now. I'll show you to your room. It's just across from mine," said Itachi.

"Nii-san…" said Sasuke as he pouted.

"Haha, you haven't changed a bit…" said Itachi.

Sasuke changed his expressions as he never heard Itachi laugh before. The sound was pleasing and heart warming, similar to the melodies of birds. Sasuke wanted his brother to smile and laugh more often…to break him away from his rough and cold self. Then Sasuke smiled and Itachi hadn't seen the smile in a long time… He almost forgot how warm and energetic his little brother's face had seemed to him…

"Now get some rest, or you won't be awake tomorrow," said Itachi.

"What time do we have to get up?" asked Sasuke.

"It always changes…that's the thing. You have to be up when the sun comes up."

"What if the sun doesn't come up?"

"It always comes up…" said Itachi.

"I mean…what if you can't see the sun."

"Yes you can… you can always see the sun…" said Itachi mournfully.

"What if clouds-" started Sasuke.

"Good night."

"Oi!"

The light was turned off immediately allow it to flicker for only a second. Sasuke pouted and then quietly slipped into the covers and looked outside the window. The Akatsuki certainly knew how to live in style despite the fact that every one affiliated with them is on the run. Sasuke looked and saw the stars shining so far away. Sasuke felt happy now…

"But what time do I get up?" asked Sasuke to himself.

Hmm… the question was never answered as Sasuke stared longingly out into the sky. Finally, his eyes could not hold open any longer… The young boy fell asleep and into the night. His mind wandered and then his eyes fluttered… The young shinobi was dreaming. A real dream… in a long time. His thoughts were swerved by the mind trick as he intently listened to what he dreamt of.

"_Move aside Itachi!" shouted the voice._

"_No! You will have to destroy me first. I can not let anything happen to Sasuke. We are the most powerfulof brothers. Don't even try taking that away from us!" Itachi shouted back._

_Sasuke was stunned at the sudden course of his brother's actions. He had never realized how important he must have been to Itachi. Sasuke then stood up feeling an immense pain in his arm. The boy bit his lip and mustered up the energy to look up and see his brother standing before him._

"_Why?" asked Sasuke through painful tears._

"_Sasuke. Run and run. Cling to life…" said Itachi firmly._

"_No! Don't go back to your old self!" shouted Sasuke._

"_Sasuke, you don't understand. These people will kill you, they'll kill me. Hurry and leave!" shouted Itachi._

_Although, before Sasuke could say anything…he was whirling out of place. His vision darkened and Sasuke reached for his brother. Never in his life, had Sasuke been scared for his older brother. He reached out his arms trying to stay near Itachi, although he was fading. He became sucked into the darkness and the young boy screamed out Itachi's name._

"_It's too late for that Itachi…" croaked the voice._

"_I am not afraid to die. I have already experienced it multiple times!" shouted Itachi._

"_Then what you have felt before will feel like heaven compared of what I will do to you now!"_

_A piercing scream rang throughout the night and Sasuke looked at his brother. In a pool of blood and sprawled onto the floor. Sasuke shouted again and again. He couldn't bare for himself to lose another family member. But wait…wasn't that what he had wanted? To kill Itachi forever? Why was he pitying his brother? _

"_Sasuke…" breathed the man with a cracked voice._

"_Nii-san!" shouted Sasuke._

_Sasuke was still drifting away slowly… Itachi then stood up again and seized Sasuke._

"_No! You can't have him!" Itachi shouted._

"_Itachi! Let go of your brother or you will pay the price!"_

"_Kill me if that's what you want…"_

_Another horrifying scream of pain and agony fell as Sasuke looked and trembled in fear. Forever in fear._

Sasuke woke up with a cold sweat shaking from his nightmare. His arms were shaking, his breath was cold and he could see the fog building up on the window. The sun was about to rise, and Sasuke looked at his trembling hands with fear and pain. Then he changed into his regular Uchiha clothes and went over to the sink.

_It was just a dream…_

The young blue haired boy wanted to believe that. But something edged his mind… He was in constant fear his dream would become reality. Although, he knew that Itachi was a strong shinobi. Almost invincible at that sort. Sasuke washed his face. He splashed the cool water onto his sweaty face and felt the morning come up to him with it. Then, the boy walked over and wiped his face with a towel and heard a knock on the door.

"Sasuke…" said the voice.

"All right…I'm coming," said the boy.

"You're five minutes late. The leader won't be pleased…" said Itachi.

"Hah, that's okay. But nii-san. I need to ask you something. I'm not sure if this was the past or not. Maybe I have picked up more when I looked into your Sharingan. I couldn't tell how old you were…or how old I was…" started Sasuke.

"I'm listening…" said Itachi.

"Well. I dreamt that you were in pain…from two enemies. Their objective…was me. I was pretty sure of that. Although, you tried to fight them off and well…lost. It was very heartbreaking actually, you were just lying a pool of blood," breathed Sasuke.

"And?" asked Itachi calmly.

"Well…when one of the enemies was making me slowly drift away…you tried to stop them even with the current injuries," said Sasuke sadly.

"And I failed right?" asked Itachi.

Sasuke nodded and Itachi looked deeply into the dark eyes of his younger brother. Itachi could sense the fear within him and the trembling that Sasuke was still carrying with him. Then Itachi took up his cloak and revealed that he was wearing his Uchiha clothes as well. He then put his arm around Sasuke and then led him out of the room.

"Sasuke. Listen to me, from what you have said…I don't believe that was an ordinary dream. I think it really will happen one day. Just… believe me. I've been through one of those dreams…" said Itachi.

"Did it come true! Like all of the facts that you saw?" asked Sasuke hurriedly.

"Yes-" said Itachi.

"And was it horrible?" asked Sasuke.

"Yes-" continued Itachi.

"Itachi you're going to die then!" shouted Sasuke. "No! That can't happen! Now that we're a family again! I won't let it! No!" he shouted fiercely.

"Sasuke calm down. It is a possibility that might happen. Or maybe you just were tired yesterday. C'mon, the leader is already expecting us," said Itachi firmly.

The older brother led the younger one in and out a series of tunnels under the mansion they were living in. Without his help, Sasuke was sure that he could wander around until he would have died. Fortunately, there were dimly lit candles in some places allowing some light to pass through. Then Itachi led Sasuke to a secret chamber. Although the door guarding the chamber looked hard to get past. It was a series of obstacles that an Akatsuki member would have to be able to pass to hear the meeting. Also, it was not a very easy task at that…

"Nii-san. How am I supposed to get past that?" asked Sasuke.

"You can't…not yet. I will train you later. First, just stay outside and uh…avoid any traps. I'll be out once the meeting is over…" said Itachi.

For a long time, Sasuke waited in the dusty chamber. He dared not to leave, for he could be lost forever. Instead, he focused on becoming stronger. He started to concentrate his chakra very strongly. It became so powerful…that Sasuke began to air walk… His feet didn't touch the ground and he could basically fly. The feeling was enjoyable…but certainly chakra consuming. At last, he began to ache all over and so he released his chakra.

Sasuke fell down with a thud and the chakra was so strong that it cushioned his fall. Sasuke had never before felt so powerful in his entire life. He centered the chakra in the palm of his hand…and created a powerful weapon. His blue chakra flowed out from his fingertips and he could feel the power and trust within each of them. The young ninja then pounded his fist into the wall… The wall then shook and broke apart.

_Why am I so powerful all of a sudden? _wondered the young boy.

The doors opened and the traps and obstacles parted away. Sasuke looked up and saw the other eight Akatsuki members filing out of the chamber. Sasuke looked for his brother and soon spotted him at the end of the line. The enthusiastic boy then ran up to his brother and hugged him tightly.

"Opf, Sasuke!" laughed Itachi.

"So so so, when does the-" started Sasuke.

"Training?" interjected Sasori. "It begins now. Train to boy Itachi, make him a proud member of the Akatsuki. Now, the matter needs to be settled. Will you take Sasuke onto your two man team? Or will I take him and you stay with Kisame?"

"Kisame?" asked Itachi.

"Itachi-san. Whatever is fine with you," he said.

"Okay then, Sasori. You can begin your search for the monster inside the Hidden Sand boy. Sasuke, I will help you with your training so we can begin our search," said Itachi softly.

As the other Akatsuki members parted from the chamber, the leader slowly walked up to Itachi and Sasuke. His eyes were blood red, similar to the Sharingan. As he approached, Sasuke felt a shiver go through his spine, but nonetheless he was unafraid. Itachi stood up straight and so did Sasuke. The two Uchiha brothers then bowed at the magnificent being. The man motioned for them to lift their heads and stare into his eyes…

"Sharingan masters. I leave you with your part. Remember our goal, Sasuke. We must find the tailed beasts within the next three years. I leave you to the rest Itachi-san," said the leader.

"Arigatou Gozaimase…" breathed Itachi and closed his eyes.

The man departed within a flash leaving Sasuke and Itachi left in the tunnels. Sasuke then looked up into his brother's eyes and began to train like his brother. He closed his eyes and re opened them revealing a deadly blood red eye exposed for his brother to see. Itachi laughed and led them out of the tunnels.

"Why did you do that? You aren't powerful enough to keep those eyes on for a long time," said Itachi.

"I can be powerful like you, Nii-san. I can already feel the power flowing within me," said Sasuke finally.

"Oh? You experienced it now," said Itachi.

"Nani?"

"Well, when you are given a ring of the Akatsuki, it grants the user more power. Literally. Because the person has given up hope in their home villages, they become stronger. Breaking ties and restraints are what are necessary for power," explained Itachi.

"Given up hope in their home villages?" asked Sasuke. "But I haven't given up hope…"

"Your ring proves otherwise. Look deep within your heart Sasuke. I know you haven't done that in a long time, but try. You will find that Konoha isn't a place for you anymore."

"Y-You're right…" breathed Sasuke.

"Sasuke, because you decided to follow me, you have broken bonds. But the only problem is, can you let go of them? Can you forget Kakashi, Sakura, and that weirdo, Naruto?" asked Itachi happily.

"Anything… I just want to have a blood related family… even if you are the last one in it besides me…"

Itachi grinned and led his brother out of the cave and into the sunlight. They were in a training ground, made to look exactly like what it should be. Itachi had cast an everlasting spell onto this certain terrain to help shield the Akatsuki from enemies. Then Itachi did some seals and then the terrain changed again. It was now a meadow with grass as high up to their knees. The wind blew and the grass swayed… Everything seemed perfect.

"Sasuke. I will teach you something so powerful, you can only use it three times in your life. It is a very powerful jutsu and I don't encourage using it…" said Itachi thoughtfully.

"Well then why are you teaching it to me?" inquired Sasuke.

"Because I want you to have a real trump card, in case you are really forced to use it," said Itachi.

"Well then what is it? and who taught you?" asked Sasuke.

"The Akatsuki leader taught it to me. And it only allows two living people to know it at once, or the newest learner shall die instantly. So Sasuke, after I teach you…you can't teach anyone else until either me or the Akatsuki leader dies. And it has to be a natural death, do you care about tying yourself to this fate?" asked Itachi.

"I'm ready," said Sasuke confidently.

Itachi sighed and then looked at the sky, he patted his little brother's head. The sun brought warmth to both of their faces as Sasuke then prepared himself for this terrible jutsu.

"The fourth will not happen. Remember that…" said Itachi.

"Understood."

"Okay, this jutsu does not require many seals. But you must go through the training exercises in order to complete it. It is called the Mythical 'Elemental Sword.' This sword is so powerful, that Konoha could be completely destroyed within one second."

"So all I have to know, is how to summon it?" asked Sasuke.

"Yes, but you must also learn to have control over it as well. Right now, I am the master of this sword and I will allow it to be practiced and wielded by you without destroying you. Oh, and summoning the sword doesn't count, just using it for mass destruction would. First I will teach you to summon a fire sword," said Itachi.

Itachi handed his little brother a scroll. Sasuke read it and realized that it was as important as summoning a real creature. Sasuke bit his thumb, and the red sticky fluid rushed out. Sasuke ran his thumb against the scroll and then sealed it back up. He used both hands to press it into the ground draining a lot of his chakra. He could almost feel himself weaken. Then with a wave of smoke, a small sword appeared in front of the young boy.

"Sasuke, that was almost perfect. I expected none less," said Itachi.

"How big is it supposed to be?" asked Sasuke.

"Like… maybe three or four times the size you created…" said Itachi thoughtfully.

"What! I did horribly then…" shouted Sasuke.

"Sasuke, bringing up the sword is the most powerful and hardest thing to do. People have wasted away trying to bring the sword into existence. Making the sword expand depends on the user's capabilities," explained the sharingan master.

"Thank you Aniki…" said Sasuke truthfully.

"For what?" asked Itachi a bit surprised.

"For helping me…I never thought that we could be working together on something like this. This is something I have wanted deep inside my heart for a long time…" said Sasuke happily.

Sasuke smiled at his brother and Itachi laughed with live and emotion. It was hard to imagine the supposedly 'heartless cold' killer teaching his little brother at this stage in life. Sasuke felt like he was skipping down the highway of life with his brother there to hold his hand. The feeling was warm, he felt no regrets or tricks that were about to occur. Itachi's intentions were clear and he was truly sorry for Sasuke…

"Never mind that… Try using that sword…" said Itachi.

As Sasuke picked up the magnificent sword, he felt a burning within himself… Like the sword and him were the same. Soon enough, a fire brew in Sasuke's eyes and Sasuke could feel his strength returning. The sword grew twice its original height and the flames became more powerful and fiery. Then with a mighty swishing motion, A line of fire was released and the powers of it were released as well. The fire was an abnormally high temperature and when it hit a tree, there was no way to extinguish it. Fortunately, the fire didn't spread and just burned the tree to a crisp.

Sasuke turned to his brother gleefully and it reminded of the time where he had learned the Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu from his father. Itachi walked towards the young ninja and patted him on the shoulder.

"An Uchiha of no less. You are definitely my brother and you belong in this clan…" Itachi said proudly.

Sasuke's heart was about to leap with joy when he looked and saw something in the sky. There were moving dots in the sky and Itachi quickly sealed the barrier between the defense and the Akatsuki headquarters. Now the hideout would remain safe from these enemies that approached them. One by one, they landed in front of Sasuke. Sasuke's face grew pale as he recognized these people. Itachi just looked angrily at them… with those murderous eyes…

"Give Sasuke back!" shouted a pink haired kunoichi.

"Un!" shouted a spiky blonde haired rushing fool.

"Why?" asked Itachi calmly.

"Because he went with you unwillingly and you stole him away from Konoha!" the girl shouted.

"Such a cute little rabbit. No doubt that you are in love with Sasuke. But hasn't he ever told you? He isn't interested in girls…" teased Itachi.

Sasuke nodded his head in agreement and then walked up to them. He stood between his former friends' way and his older brother with a kunai outstretched in his right hand. Sakura gasped in horror and Naruto looked angrier than the Nine-Tails itself. Kakashi just looked boredly onward but knew that Itachi was not an enemy so easily defeated. Kakashi lifted his head protector as it gleamed in the sunlight showing a red Sharingan eye.

"Let's finish this, Itachi!" shouted Kakashi.

"Hmph, Sasuke you take the Nine-Tails and the Tsunade girl. I'll defeat Kakashi-san," said Itachi sternly.

"Not a problem…" replied Sasuke.

Sakura and Naruto looked hopelessly on to their former friend…now their worst enemy and a powerful tool to the Akatsuki….

_I can't allow my dream to become reality…I just can't. For that I will have a new purpose for why to gain more power than ever… I was helpless in my dream. But I won't be now._

**Author's Note:** Another chapter in! Yay! Anyway, they will have an all out battle in the next chapter and some emotional parts coming from Sakura and Naruto. Sasuke has become relentless and is determined to stay focused on becoming an Akatsuki member and an S ranked criminal. Please Review! Thank you!


	4. The Severing of Ties

Broken Dreams

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Chapter 4: The Severing of Ties

Sasuke looked as the sun began to fall behind the hills in a patch of tangy orange and bright yellow. He then stared at the three former friends of his with his deep blood red Sharingan eyes. He raised his sharp kunai in the sunlight and it nearly blinded Sakura and Naruto. They shielded themselves from the light and Sasuke laughed softly. Itachi then looked at Kakashi with his murderous eyes allowing Kakashi to remember the fears that hid in the Mangekyou secrets.

"Do you really want to fight me?" asked Sasuke softly.

"No!" shouted Sakura. "I love you! I want you back where you belong, in Konoha! Away from him!"

"Sasuke, could you really forget all we've been through? For him?" asked Kakashi. "He killed your family, and if you are blinded by his lies-"

"I am not blinded by…Itachi doesn't lie!" Sasuke retorted.

"True Kakashi-san, you believe me to be a murderer and nothing else. But my brother has seen past that, and I never forced him to join me. I just wanted for him to truly understand. Kakashi, you stole those lines you told Sasuke from my scrolls I meant to give to Sasuke. Sasuke's decision to be in the Akatsuki was entirely within his own power. Not mine," said Itachi.

"No! You're lying!" shouted Sakura.

Naruto leaped up, not surprising anyone besides Sakura. Sasuke saw how reckless and impulsive he always was. Itachi saw no difference in Naruto since the last time he had seen him. The Uchiha brothers just looked boredly as he tried to pierce his own kunai through Itachi.

"Yarou…" breathed Naruto.

Itachi fell backwards with blood spurting everywhere. Sasuke looked in horror as his brother never even tried to dodge Naruto's attack. Itachi could have done it so easily, yet he stood there and took the blow given to him by a rash boy with mixed feelings about his friends.

"Itachi!" shouted Sasuke.

The older Sharingan master then fell backwards as Naruto landed standing and ready for a counter attack. A tear escaped Sasuke's eye and he reached out his hand to his older brother. Although Itachi's mouth widened into a smile. Then in a puff of black smoke, he disappeared. A dark kage bunshin! This type of bunshin was so real, that it was terrifying. You could not tell the difference even with the advanced Sharingan. The bunshin even had effects like blood… and emotions. Sasuke then looked around and knew Itachi had already planned all of his counter attacks.

"You see. Itachi cannot be easily defeated," sneered Sasuke.

Behind Naruto, Itachi suddenly appeared and stabbed a kunai through his back. Naruto let out a soft cry as Itachi then hit him to the ground. The impact caused the blonde boy to create a cracked crater in the tough ground. Sakura screamed and Kakashi quickly rushed over to see how Naruto was doing. His faint breaths were upsetting.

"He has broken ribs and if he doesn't get somewhere quick, he could bleed to death," confirmed Kakashi. "This kunai has hit a very crucial spot. Sakura! Use your medical ninjutsu to make him stable for the moment!" shouted Kakashi.

Sakura rushed over and began to try to heal her injured friend. Sasuke felt no remorse for his foolish rival. He only thought they were trying to achieve an impossible objective of 'saving' him. Itachi then looked at Kakashi.

"That was only a taste of my power Kakashi, I have grown rapidly since you last saw me in Konoha," said Itachi monotonously.

_What? How powerful can the Sharingan master get? I haven't done anything to improve myself since he defeated me last time. This time will be different…more powerful as well. _thought Kakashi…

"I'll see if I can take Kakashi," said Sasuke.

"You sure? He's very powerful," warned Itachi. "He is a Jounin also ANBU level."

"That's okay. Wouldn't you agree that I'm at that level already?" asked Sasuke. "Besides, you were an ANBU captain at the age of 13. You basically skipped the Jounin level as well. After all, you taught me a powerful summoning skill."

"That is only one tenth of the power that I will really teach you," said Itachi. "The whole hidden power of the swords can only be used three times in your life. Just don't underestimate him. Kakashi isn't weak, he also has the Sharingan."

"I know that. He was my teacher after all," said Sasuke. "I want him to see how much I have improved."

With a quick flash, Sasuke jumped up also with Kakashi as well. Kakashi looked into his blood red eyes while they were forcing each other's kunais at each other. Neither was overpowering each other, but still intended to release pain. Kakashi saw that Sasuke had already gained both of his eyes with the most advanced Sharingan.

"You aren't pressing as hard as you could…" confirmed Sasuke.

"Still, I have trained you, and you-" started Kakashi.

"I'm with Itachi now, why can't you accept that?" asked Sasuke.

"Because you are a Leaf Genin-" started the sensei.

Within a moment, Sasuke overpowered Kakashi and then Kakashi was forced to release the peaked kunai. Kakashi was forced to bend inwards and Sasuke knew he had left an opening. A second later, Sasuke kneed his teacher in the stomach. Sasuke saw his eyes widen and then close gently. Kakashi was released and he fell to the ground on his knees.

_How…his blows…are so powerful. What had happened to him during these few days? What kind of training did Itachi make Sasuke go through? Sasuke has reached to a lot of potential… I can't last fighting like this. _thought Kakashi.

"Stop it Sasuke-kun!" shouted Sakura. The pink haired girl screamed as she ran over to Kakashi glaring at Sasuke and his brother.

"You'll let them finish," said Itachi.

"No! I won't let him hurt my teacher!" she shouted again.

"Lower your voice," said Itachi calmly.

"I hate you!" she shouted again and ran towards the mysterious man. "I know you have great speed… I know that I don't… But I will stop you with everything I have!"

Itachi then allowed her to come close to him running with anger in her eyes. She was about to punch him with her inhuman strength she had learned from Tsunade through a few lessons. Her teeth were clenched and her jade eyes looked angry for the first time. Although, Itachi just closed his eyes and stopped her punch with his right hand. He felt it gently and she felt his pain for the first time…his need to be strong and powerful.

"You lack…power and hatred," said Itachi and Sasuke in unison.

Itachi then kicked her stomach and the girl flew far into a tree. The tree was greatly cracked and dented. A trickle of blood fell down from Sakura's mouth as she looked up faraway to the two brothers. Naruto needed medical help and Kakashi was unconscious for the time being. She felt useless and powerless against these new enemies.

"Sasuke, I have underestimated you, but not for long," said Kakashi.

With a few seals, Kakashi managed to make an electrical ball of energy chirping from the palm of his hand. The jutsu consumed huge amounts of chakra, and Kakashi was already tired from the powerful kick and the usage of his Sharingan. It took much of his energy to sustain his eye, but he knew he needed it against foes this powerful.

"Chidori!" shouted Kakashi and Sasuke in unison.

The silver haired Jounin never noticed his young student to be using the same exact jutsu that he had taught him… This never occurred before…the battle of the Raikiri was about to begin. Itachi was astounded that Sasuke was able to improve so much in a short amount of time. Even Kakashi was beginning to fear him.

The two clashed with the horrible sound of birds that frightened almost everyone. Although Sasuke was able to pour more of his chakra through the palm of his hand while Kakashi was only able to collect the chakra he had stored inside the chidori before. With a blinding blue flash, Kakashi was thrown back unconscious with his hand all bloodied and burned. Destroyed…

"I'll kill you!" shouted Naruto.

"Naruto, I'll take care of them," said Sakura finally.

The kunoichi stood up and then looked firmly at the boys she had cared so much about. She drew her kunai and ran up to Itachi. Itachi closed his eyes and then performed a few seals. Then with a new one handed seal, he was able to summon something really powerful…

"The Leaf Sword…" said Itachi softly.

Sasuke rubbed his eyes in amazement, for his brother could summon the legendary Leaf Sword that had only been able to be summoned by the First Hokage. The Leaf Sword was amazing, gleaming with a long leaf surrounded with floating green vines. The energy around the sword and Itachi began to grow a distant and vibrant green. The handle of the sword was bright yellow mixed with a sweet brown color. Itachi held it straight at Sakura at then opened his eyes.

"Konoha's Secret Sword Move: Emerald dagger of Fire!" shouted Itachi.

Then with a swift move, Itachi motioned the sword from right to left…from left to top…from top to bottom… The green traces had left a impenetrable ultimate defense around Itachi and Sasuke shielding Sakura. The girl was thrown back into the grass harshly and paralyzed by the power of the sword.

Itachi then did those motions again, and backwards this time. The green traces zoomed past her giving her deep cuts everywhere. Sasuke looked amazed at how Itachi decided to let her live. Those were the weakest attacks that had ever came from that sword. The eldest Sharingan master knew that she would never be able to survive the ultimate level of the sword and he knew that Sasuke would never have wanted her to die.

"Let's leave now," said Itachi.

"Wait…" said Sasuke.

They both looked up in the sky and saw three more dots coming in and appearing. Sasuke and Itachi sighed, for they didn't want to waste anymore energy on petty battles. The people arrived and both brothers were amazed and astounded at who they were.

"Jiraiya?" asked Itachi.

"Orochimaru?" asked Sasuke.

"Tsu…nade?" asked a distant kunoichi's voice.

The three sannins went over to the wounded ninjas. Kakashi was in bad condition, seeing as he never really recovered from the Mangekyou Sharingan attack…Naruto was unconscious because the kunai in his back had paralyzed him temporarily but was about to die from blood loss. Sakura was in the worst condition…deep cuts all over her body and paralyzed as well. She would only shake and shiver as Tsunade touched her face.

"Itachi? Why did you do this?" asked Tsunade through distant tears.

"Because they were fools and they tried to stop us," said Itachi relentlessly.

"Why is Orochimaru with you guys?" asked Sasuke. "I thought you all hated him."

"We only ran into him because he was trying to find you. We sense something horrible and knew that Team Seven was involve," explained Jiraiya.

"Sasuke-kun, have you given up your hopes in joining me?" asked Orochimaru.

"Orochimaru, you were after my body once. Don't think that I don't know what you plan to do with Sasuke," said Itachi shielding his younger brother behind his back. "I am watching you. Sasuke will be more powerful than you once I have trained him enough."

"Then time is all that I don't have," said Orochimaru. "I'm leaving…"

The snake lord had disappeared leaving Jiraiya and Tsunade left with the three unconscious people. The wind blew into their faces and Sasuke just looked at them with pity and scorn. He was able to gain power without the use of pills and the curse seal. Tsunade and Jiraiya just looked evilly at the two brothers as they disappeared into the evening.

"Should we go after them?" asked Tsunade.

"No," was the reply. "They are out of our league now. With Sasuke in the Akatsuki, we can only predict so much for what they are going to do. If we chase after them now, we will most certainly die."

"You're right. I have seen similar cuts to these before. What I wonder is…why they won't heal. I'm pouring all I know of medical ninjutsu into this! Sakura's cuts won't heal! I don't know why!" screamed Tsunade. Her fear was taking over her.

"Relax…I know Itachi would never kill them…it's not in his nature if Sasuke is with him…" said Jiraiya.

"I've seen this before!" shouted Tsunade as she closely examined her apprentice's skin. "There is a green coat of leaf that is outlining the dangerous cuts. It allows blood to flow out and infections to come in. But it won't allow medical ninjutsu to work!" shouted Tsunade.

"Then what happens to Sakura?" asked the white haired man.

"We will have to heal her slowly without any jutsus, make her get bed rest and maybe a couple months of recovery. She will have to battle a long fight with infection and diseases that may come to hurt her. It can only be healed naturally and if they are strong. After all, I didn't expect any less when we encounter the Leaf Sword of the First Hokage…" breathed Tsunade.

"Leaf Sword! I thought that was a myth," Jiraiya exclaimed.

"I hope it is… If it is in the hands of an Akatsuki member… Sakura only experienced its weakest level. The Itachi of the Uchiha clan I know for a fact that he is powerful and can do more than just the weakest level. More powerful than you and me combined…especially with Sasuke near him. I don't know if Konoha can survive another attack…" the healing nin said.

"We must be prepared…First let's bring everyone back to Konoha for treatment…" he suggested.

"Un," was the reply.

The two sannins disappeared with the three wounded ninjas. The sun had set for their day and the sannins were not sure if it would ever rise again. The Akatsuki…it was the dawn of something more new and powerful…

-----

"Sasuke you are ready. Today you showed me that you are completely loyal to me," said Itachi.

"Of course Nii-san. We are brothers. I would protect you and I'm sure you would for me if any threat was upon us. I just wanted a brother back…" said Sasuke. "I'd have done anything for that."

Itachi led Sasuke back to his room. Sasuke then realized that he had lost his head protector. He never noticed it being off his head in the morning after he went to wash his face…he never put it back on. Now it was missing. The hard cabinet showed no trace of where the head guard had been. But Sasuke wasn't so worried. He just went over to the sink again and washed his face.

The cool water again splashed up against his face and he felt the immense pain and suffering leave him for the moment. He looked into the mirror and saw who he had wanted to be. A powerful shinobi and a part of a forceful organization.

"The dream…" breathed Sasuke.

The young dark haired shinobi felt the flashes of Itachi going through his mind. He couldn't bear for that to really happen. He feared for his brother's life and he knew these dreams really had meanings. Sasuke just hoped that he wouldn't have to revisit the dream tonight. He closed his eyes and felt his hands on his own face.

"Sasuke, it's time for dinner and I have a surprise for you," said Itachi.

Sasuke opened the door with the towel wiping his face and saw his older brother standing before him with a smile on his face. The young boy couldn't help grinning himself as his older brother brought out his hand and gave back Sasuke's head protector. The cool cloth and metal felt good against Sasuke's skin and he could feel himself feeling like a shinobi again.

"Why'd you take it?" asked Sasuke. "And do you always come back with gifts?"

"Haha, I have made it so you are allowed to wear it here," said Itachi.

The young boy then looked at a mirror and saw that it had a huge streak through it. Sasuke was never so happy in his life…feeling that he was needed and was important to this organization. He jumped up and hugged Itachi tightly. Itachi could feel that his childhood memories flowing back to him. Sasuke had become a bit more childish and lost his dark attitude towards his brother. The young shinobi had changed his ways and had become more open in years…

"C'mon, time for dinner," said Itachi.

Sasuke followed his older brother down a flight of stairs and then into a dimly lit room. There were five round tables and chefs with servants coming in and out delivering food to the Akatsuki members. Sasuke was suddenly frightened looking at several dark eyes as he entered the room. Suddenly he noticed that only his eyes were showing as well. He activated his Sharingan and held tightly onto his brother.

"What'll it be?" asked the servant.

"The usual," Itachi said plainly.

"Yes, sire," he said as he walked away into the kitchen.

"Itachi? Are we really going to eat here?" asked Sasuke. "It's so dark, I can't even see where my chopsticks will go. Can we eat upstairs in your room?"

"Sasuke, you're so funny. Of course we eat in our room. This place is only a place to order and they deliver it up to you. The most we eat here is snacks. This room is the place where we all socialize. Sasuke, I want you to meet the other members of this organization."

"Cool," was the reply.

Itachi's eyes lightened and Sasuke was actually excited to see the other members. He would soon be like them…might as well meet them. He has only heard of Sasori and Kisame…no one more. But Sasuke didn't see any more eyes than Itachi's. Then Itachi led his little brother through another door and into a place with a waterfall. It was still dark and their eyes were still only visible, but the fall was a magical sight.

"Nii-san?" asked Sasuke.

"Over here," said an unfamiliar voice.

"Itachi-san," said Kisame.

They're figures were dark, but Sasuke could see more eyes now. Sasuke sat on a stone near Itachi and listened to the others. He was interested in who they were. They seemed murderous…but that was for everyone… The fall began to splash more water gently and Sasuke could even see fish in the clear waters.

"Whose that?" asked a voice.

"Uchiha Sasuke, Itachi's younger brother and the only survivor of their tragic clan," said Sasori.

"Uh huh…" the sentence was murmured throughout the place. Then someone burst out, "how come he didn't have to prove himself! Itachi only gave him a ring!"

"Because that is what I did, and if you have a problem with it, you are more than welcome to challenge me to a ninja fight," spat Itachi venomously.

"Hello, Sasuke. I am the leader of the Akatsuki, we have met before, but I will introduce myself once again. I am the rule here you will obey me if you would like to stay."

"Wakari masu _I understand_," Sasuke replied.

"Oh, he's so obedient…" said another.

"Deidara?" asked Itachi.

"Oh, yes. The leader decided to see if I was worthy enough, so I battled Ayame for her spot. I won and received my place in the Akatsuki," said Deidara boastfully.

"Itachi, Sasuke. You have a mission tomorrow," said the leader.

"Kisame, Sasori. You also have one too."

"What will we do?" asked Sasori.

"You will find the Hidden Sand boy. Son of the Kazekage that Orochimaru has killed. He possess a tailed beast. The One Tail,"

"Wakari mashita, _Understood,_" said Kisame. "When do we leave?"

"Now," was Sasori's reply.

The two shadows left the area without much effort as the leader turned around and faced Sasuke and Itachi. He saw immense potential within both Uchiha brothers and knew that they would be one day, the greatest Akatsuki members ever. It would be horrible if they were used by enemy hands. He was glad that Itachi had brought Sasuke over to the Akatsuki…

"Now, you're mission is to bring a girl from the Hidden Village of the Leaf. Her name is Haruno Saiyuki (A/N: My character. ) She is also your age, Itachi. She lives near the center of the village. She is also a powerful shinobi, so be on your guard. Here is a picture of her."

Itachi reached over and took the picture out of the leader's hands. He felt his hands grow cold as he remembered her face from the Academy. His eyes grew larger as he looked over at the leader.

"Why do we need her?" asked Sasuke.

"She has the knowledge of where a mystical orb lies. This will allow us to contain the tailed beasts we have," was the reply.

"Doesn't anyone else know it?" asked Itachi pleadingly.

A few laughs were heard as Itachi and Sasuke disappeared into their own rooms. Sasuke turned on the light and looked at his brother. He was tired and his eyes showed him that he was seriously exhausted more than he allowed his body to show.

"Why do you care about this Saiyuki….girl?" asked Sasuke.

"She's like Haruno Sakura to you…" whispered Itachi. "Except to me."

"Haha," laughed Sasuke.

Sasuke was finally content now. He was being a family with his brother and he is having the time of his life doing dangerous and not petty missions. He was doing something that had really benefited himself, and it made him feel powerful and trustworthy. Itachi left his room with a slight blush on his face… Probably thinking of that Saiyuki…haha.

He yawned and waited until the sun would come up again. They needed to start their mission and he knew that everyone would be waiting for him if he ever returned to that village. At last, he couldn't keep his eyes open any longer and drifted off into a deep slumber. The only hope…was that he didn't have that dream again.

But he did… and things grew worse as he stayed asleep longer feeling Itachi's pain… And it continued for hours… The dream wouldn't end… It never would.

Author's Note: totally loved writing that! Yay! Another chapter in and completed! I hope all of you who read it enjoyed it and hope to read more. Sasuke's dream won't end and he wants to figure out why. The new mission is going to bring new challenges to Sasuke and Itachi as well. You know the drill! REVIEW! Thanks! (Did anyone notice? Saiyuki is Sakura's older sister.)


	5. An Old Love

Broken Dreams

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Chapter 5: An Old Love

"Coming!" shouted the girl.

She was very pretty with long lavender hair and a slender body. She held a photo to her eye level. It was when she was a child and on her three man team. Her, Shisui, and Itachi-kun. She had loved Itachi with all of her heart. Tears formed in her eyes as she even thought about her own heart. She hated her heart, for she could not forget her old crush. She was the last one of that team. The village had thought Itachi as dead and Shisui was killed.

"Uchiha…Itachi-kun," she breathed.

Then she brought another picture up to her. She looked at it, for it was an enjoyable night. She had actually convinced him to walk her home from the mission. She had taken a picture with Itachi near a fountain with her smiling and Itachi looking…well…cool. She held the picture tightly to her heart and a tear fell out of her eye.

"Saiyuki!" shouted her mother.

"All right!"

Saiyuki quickly shoved the frame next to her orb. Although, _he_ allowed her to have it. She remembered the tone of his voice. Cold. She remembered his exact words… _I need you to hold this for me. Just for a while. I'll be back for it._ The lavender haired girl hastened and left the photo of her and Itachi, halfway sticking out of the drawer… With a quick breeze, the photo flew out of the window and into the morning air.

---

As Itachi walked alongside the dirt road, Sasuke looked ahead of him and the sun rising. The beautiful rays had filled the air and the crisp fresh air made its way across Sasuke's face. He smiled, a true smile that he had hidden away from everyone in a long time. He was rapidly improving despite being away from his home village and away from his comrades, but near his true family. Although, a darkness spread across his face… The dream he had the night before…

"What's wrong?" asked his older brother.

"Nii-san…" said Sasuke slowly. "I had that dream again…"

"_Yume_?" asked Itachi thoughtfully. "Oh, that one."

"I'm really…" started Sasuke.

**Flashback**

_Sasuke sat helplessly in his dream. He tried to look around for clues that might show him a way to find out where they are. Maybe…just maybe… Sasuke can protect the ones he loved. His dreams were now held in the future, not the past. It was in the future with his brother. To experience life and to enjoy the times he had left. _

"_Sasuke!" shouted a distant voice._

_The young shinobi looked around, for he didn't hear the voice before. He tried desperately not to see his brother being tortured at the hands of two opposing sides. Itachi's shouts of pain were unbearable to hear. Sasuke found it hard… especially when he could not move and could not help his brother. Sasuke saw a fading light…_

"_Sasuke-kun!" shouted a girl's voice._

"_Sakura?" he asked._

_Sasuke knew that he had talked to Itachi about his bonds to Konoha. Yes, he had broken them, but as Itachi asked. Was he ready to let go of them? Itachi hadn't pressured him for an answer, but merely questioned him. Itachi had deeply cared for him… Sasuke knew that still, Itachi was always right. He couldn't forget entirely about his former friends. There was just no way. Sasuke did not want them to suffer any more than Itachi nor at all…_

"_Sasuke…" said another distant voice._

_He spun around and saw his friends drowning…in a pool of blood. Sakura was crying and shaking in fear. She had a terrible fear of blood, like her master. Naruto was dying in place, coughing out his misery and pain in a red liquid. His eyes fell upon his former teacher…Kakashi. For his teacher was trapped in another reality. Sasuke stared helplessly at his brother…dying. Naruto dying slowly and Sakura being tortured by watching it. Kakashi…watching his father die, then his friend dying under the boulder. Obito-san… _

"_Yamero!" shouted Sasuke. "Yamero!"_

_The young boy broke down crying and pounded the ground with his fists. It shook beneath his might. He had lost everyone once… now he was losing everything he had ever cherished or loved. There was no meaning to his life. Sasuke reached into his pocket and found a kunai. He seized the metal weapon and ran it deeply into his skin at the side of his neck. The blood spurted everywhere and his vision blurred. All he saw as he hit the ground, was Itachi's body right next to him…_

**End Flashback**

"It was worse than the first time I had it…" shivered Sasuke. "It wasn't because I was tired. It will happen, for it wasn't just a nightmare. It will happen, Itachi and I…"

Itachi looked into Sasuke's eyes which had softened since he had just spoke. The Sharingan master slowly drew a breath and knew of the dangers that lie ahead. The last time he himself, had a dream like this was when dreamed about Shisui-san. At the bridge… The moon was full and in his dream, it went exactly as it did in reality. Itachi couldn't control himself and sliced his blade through Shisui. He couldn't stop himself…

"Sasuke…" Itachi said at last.

"Yes?" asked Sasuke impatiently.

"Just…just… close your mind to that dream. Don't think about the matter too much. Just enjoy yourself and don't worry about your dream. Remember what I'm saying. Close your mind and don't allow anyone to enter it," warned the Sharingan master.

Sasuke nodded as he and Itachi approached Konoha. The village was almost as it was as Sasuke had left it. Peaceful. Although, he had returned with more power under his mercy. Sasuke looked confidently at the village before him with Itachi standing beside him. They walked into the gates while Itachi used his Sharingan to hypnotize the nearby guards forcing them into a deep sleep. They both walked into ichiraku ramen…with their hoods draping over their faces concealing their identity.

---

While the two brothers were eating their ramen, a girl walked into the small restaurant. Saiyuki sat herself on the left side of Itachi. Her presence was noticed by the two dark figures next to her. She wondered why they wouldn't allow their hoods to come off. Although she didn't really mind, for it was not like she knew them…

"Just a bowl today," ordered Saiyuki.

The old man brought her a bowl of ramen and she looked at the hooded figures questioningly.

"Hi, I'm Saiyuki. What's your name? Are you new here?" she asked friendly.

"…" answered the taller figure, blankly.

"Uhm, I'm talking to you," Saiyuki said a bit annoyed.

"Nii-san," said the shorter figure. "Let's leave now."

"Un," replied the taller one.

"Matte!" shouted Saiyuki. _Wait!_

"What?" replied the taller one darkly.

_His voice…It's as if I remember it. It sounds so dark and cold, but warm in a way. Who is he? I feel like we've met before… Is it? No…it couldn't be. Not him… He left…he's dead._

Unfortunately, the naïve girl could not resist and led her hand onto his hood. The figure stirred and stood up in an attempt to leave. Saiyuki then pulled her hand back and the black hood came off his head. She gasped at the beautiful face she longed to see these many years. She barely saw all of him, but could see the blood red Sharingan within his eyes and the darkness of his soul. She say his jet black hair and his cold eyes. As she brought her hand up to her mouth, Itachi and Sasuke disappeared out of the small stand…

"Wait!" she shouted. "Itachi-kun! Please, give me a chance!"

The girl fell down on her knees crying and shivering. Itachi did not look back, and neither did Sasuke. Her tears fell onto the ground silently, although she looked up with contempt and hatred. He played with her emotions for too long. Still, she could not help the love she had for him. Then, Itachi and Sasuke swiftly disappeared into the gentle breeze.

---

The two brothers reappeared on the right side of the Konoha hospital. They were standing on top of a great tree. The wind blew into their faces and the air then became still. The two Sharingan holders were in doubt about their mission and troubled by the fact that Saiyuki was still in love with the notorious Uchiha Itachi. Although the mission was clear and the power within the orb had the ability to control the tailed beasts' powers. It was a powerful asset to the Akatsuki. The mission had to succeed… It just had to…

"What was that about?" asked Sasuke.

"I'm not sure…" answered his older brother. "Although, we will make our move tonight. All we have to do, is stay concealed for a few more hours."

"Do you think she'll tell other people that we are in the village?" asked Sasuke.

"No."

"Are you-"

"I'm sure. Unless she were angry at me," explained the Sharingan master. "Still. We should be on our guard. Was there something you wanted to do here, Sasuke?"

The young dark haired boy nodded and disappeared. He reappeared in the hospital overlooking the three teammates of his. Naruto, Kakashi, and Sakura were fast asleep although Sasuke had felt a little regret seeing his friends suffer like this. He placed a yellow carnation within each of the vases near the each of his teammates. He touched Naruto's face and smiled. Finally, he disappeared out of the hospital before the nurse returned. Naruto and Sakura had woken up as well… after sensing Sasuke's presence.

"Sasuke-kun?" asked Sakura.

"Please lie down miss," suggested the nurse.

"Sasuke?" asked Naruto shortly afterward.

Sasuke and Itachi looked in from the window and smiled with content and disappeared as the sun began to set and the darkness was creeping over the land. Saiyuki still held the power to control the powerful chakras. Itachi's mind was set on the mission… There was no going back…

---

**The Haruno Household**

Saiyuki was on her bed fast asleep as she dreamed of a better time when she was with everyone she loved and cherished…

"_Itachi-kun!" she shouted._

"_What?" he asked coldly in return._

"_I was wondering…if you would like to go to the ANBU party with me…" Saiyuki asked while blushing._

"_Sorry. I don't go to parties," Itachi answered emotionlessly. "Go with Shisui. I know he has loved you since we were in the academy. It is sad…how you never noticed that."_

"_Please Itachi-kun?" pleaded the girl ignoring the last sentence Itachi said._

_Itachi smiled and then took her arm. She leaned herself against him and smiled hopefully at his dark eyes. She was very lucky to go with the genius ninja of the Uchiha clan. She looked into Itachi's dark soul and thought she was able to pull the darkness from his heart. They walked over to the park together without a care for anyone else besides themselves._

But…that was a fantasy. Not reality…

The lavender haired girl jolted awake with a start and looked wildly around. Then she looked outside the window and saw a dark figure. She was sure that was the man from her dreams. All of her dreams. It was Itachi-kun. Saiyuki was determined to find out why he was avoiding her. She jumped out of her window and appeared next to the dark figure.

"Itachi-kun!" she shouted angrily.

"?" he replied nonchalantly.

"Why are you avoiding me?" she demanded.

"You haven't changed at all," he laughed.

Itachi took off his hood and looked into her jade eyes similar to Haruno Sakura's eyes. The girl stared back into his with her jade ones and saw the darkness and teachings he had been through. He was in anguish and pain, although he did not feel it. Itachi was a creation of dark teachings and evil techniques. The young boy she had once admired and loved was no longer there. All that remained was an empty shell… Would he ever come back?

"Don't like my face anymore?" asked Itachi.

"Oh no… I mean! Yes! I mean…" started Saiyuki starting to blush. Luckily was so dark no one could see.

"I came to pick something up," said Itachi.

"Y-you can't have it anymore. I lost it," she lied.

"No, it's in your drawer. Also, I found this," Itachi said emotionlessly.

The Sharingan master held up a photo. The one that had blown out into the winds the morning before. Saiyuki gasped at how he had it, but knew that he couldn't keep it. Itachi looked at the photo itself with him and Saiyuki near a fountain. He did not remember what had happened at that time, for he didn't even remember much before Shisui was killed. He clenched the photo within his hand and looked angrily at the girl.

"What are you doing? Give that back!" she shouted.

Itachi laughed softly and took it from the middle and tore it. Saiyuki nearly cried seeing her precious memories being taken away from her. The photo was then ripped into fourths… eighths… and tossed into the winds. Saiyuki's eyes became filled with tears and she broke down crying. Itachi looked at her with pity within his blood red Sharingan which had taken so many lives.

"Why did you like that worthless piece of paper?" asked Itachi. "Ties are meant to hold you down."

"I don't care if I am held down!" shouted the lavender haired girl. "Things that are important to me are worth more than just power. That is why I fight as a shinobi not only for me, but for Konoha! You are different! It is hard to believe I love you…but I do…"

"Then let's finish this. Mangekyou Sharingan!" shouted the older Uchiha.

- - -

His eyes reopened and Saiyuki stared straight into his horrible doujutsu. She was taken into an alternate reality. She looked at the red, black, and small outlines of white colorings of the alternate universe. She looked at her own hands and she looked in front of her. She was placed at the bridge with Shisui. They were crawling on their hands and feet trying to get away from the fearsome Sharingan master.

"Don't even resist," started the illusion Itachi.

"Saiyuki, run!" shouted Shisui.

Itachi sliced his sword through Shisui's side. His screams of pain and anguish filled the night air. Blood had spurted everywhere and onto Saiyuki. Shisui was still standing in front of Saiyuki, determined to protect her from the powerful shinobi of the leaf.

"Too late…" laughed Itachi.

He moved his sword and sliced through Shisui. The blade was poisoned and Shisui's body was becoming immobile. His vision was blurring and his stirring stopped. Itachi closed his eyes, then reopened them with the horrible Mangekyou Sharingan. Saiyuki looked at him with the greatest fear. In reality, she screamed as loudly as she could. Her pain for both her teammates was so great.

In the next illusion had Saiyuki tied onto a pole. Itachi brought out his sword and stabbed her multiple times. Blood leaked out and she tried to remember it was only an illusion, although the pain was real. Itachi's sword pierced her everywhere and wished that she could not live any longer. After seeing both of her teammates die… Now being tortured by his powerful sword. She was at his mercy. Saiyuki screamed and writhed in pain in reality…hoping to die.

- - -

Itachi lifted up her unconscious body and brought her to her room. He placed her gently on her soft bed and lifted the covers over most of her body. She had taken a double dosage of the Mangekyou Sharingan produced newly and discovered recently by Itachi. Now even the great Tsunade needed more than a month of continuous treatment before she could regain consciousness.

"Sorry…Saiyuki," whispered Itachi.

He bent over to her and gently kissed her cheek. Itachi then went over to her drawer and pulled out the orb. As he did, a woman entered the room. Itachi was startled at her ability to be cloaked from being sensed. He turned around and saw the legendary sannin, Tsunade. The Godaime Hokage and the legendary medical ninja.

"Uchiha Itachi!" she exclaimed. "What did you do to Saiyuki!"

"Katon! Ryuuka no Jutsu!" Itachi shouted suddenly. _Fire Element! Dragon fire technique!_

Tsunade was pushed back and badly burned. She could not understand why a simple fire element technique was used so effectively against her. Although…it was Uchiha Itachi. Expect everything form the genius of the Uchiha clan. Tsunade managed to get up and see that the window was opened and he was no longer in the room…

"That is the third case! Now, he has made the Mangekyou effects ten times worse. No one in Konoha is safe anymore. We must send out teams especially to find Uchiha Itachi and kill him. Otherwise, a war will break out."

The Fifth was certain that Itachi…Uchiha Itachi must die. Even if Sasuke were to interfere.

**Author's Note:** Ooh, I hope you liked this chapter. It's summer vacation now, so I will be able to update sooner for those who have always waited sooo patiently for my snail pace skills. So, everything is beginning to fall into place and Sasuke's dream has a significance to the story, of course. There will be a war… and some will be stuck in between. Please review! It's the drill! And I hope you are all waiting for chapter 6!


	6. My Heart is in Konoha

Broken Dreams

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Chapter 6: My Heart is in Konoha

Itachi walked out with a heavy and dark heart. Sweat was pounding down his face and he could feel the angry eyes of Konoha pressing down onto him. Sasuke saw his brother walking out and immediately followed him. The Sharingan master walked over to a cold stone bench while his younger brother followed closely behind. Itachi sat down feeling the pain and regret that he had carried with him all these years.

"What's wrong?" asked Sasuke.

"Nothing, just being in this village again, brings back memories," said Itachi.

"Yeah, me too. I remember us being real brothers…" Sasuke said happily.

"Do you think we are brothers now?" asked Itachi.

"Of course. But we aren't free men. I don't we can ever be," said Sasuke sadly.

"I'd love to taste the air when we are free. Everything tastes much sweeter and filled with less sadness, but there isn't much I can do to redeem myself," said Itachi.

"It's enough for me," reassured his younger brother.

The wind blew through the trees and the leaves rustled slightly. The two Uchiha brothers were doing something Sasuke thought impossible before. There were talking…just talking… Finding out things about themselves that they would never know before. Sasuke smiled at his brother and Itachi did it back to his younger brother. Sasuke had never seen Itachi's true smile before and it was beautiful. True. Sincere. Like his inner self.

"I've taught you the entire jutsu now…" said Itachi.

"Yes, and it is very powerful," Sasuke said gratefully. _arigatou yo..._

"Sasuke, there is something I must tell you. Mother. Father. I'm sorry that you had to suffer through it without them. I'm sure I told you this before, although I just felt as if I had to say it again. I'm sorry, Sasuke. I truly am…" breathed the Sharingan master.

Sasuke took a deep breath and looked kindly at his older brother. He had loved the times they were being brothers. Sasuke had cherished these moments down to the bottom of his heart. He felt that Itachi's heart wasn't black, but warm and helpful in the most kindest ways possible. No one had actually seen the Itachi beneath his murderous Sharingan eyes, but Sasuke has. And this young brother wanted no one else to be his older brother.

"It's all right. I forgive you. The moments that we have shared…I feel that they are more precious than anything to me," said Sasuke cheerfully.

Itachi patted Sasuke's back and looked on into the night sky. Sasuke leaned back into the bench and looked at it also. It was beautiful. Nothing had looked so majestic and great to him before in his life. He was missing something, he was certain now. Sasuke didn't need revenge. Sasuke didn't need hatred. Sasuke only needed a brother.

"Do you sense something?" asked Itachi with a start.

"Yeah," answered Sasuke suddenly.

"We should leave," said Itachi.

Sounds of angry cries were heard from far away. Then, the Konoha Leaf shinobis appeared right in front of Itachi and Sasuke. They were Jounins. The wounded Kakashi, Asuma, Gai, Kurenai, Shizune, Genma, and others had encircled the two Uchiha brothers. Itachi then activated his blood red Sharingan that could be seen through the darkest of night. Sasuke did the same, determined to protect the one he loved and the only family he had left.

"Sasuke! Why have you made a decision to stay with Uchiha Itachi?" asked Gai.

"Because I have, and that's all you need to know," answered Sasuke venomously.

"He could be controlled by Itachi," whispered Asuma to Kurenai.

"I'm not being controlled. I am of my own free will," Sasuke said firmly.

"Itachi has murdered your entire family…" Kakashi said painfully.

"Yes. I am aware," said Sasuke.

"Then why can you stand there between him and us? He murdered your family and destroyed your life. You aren't benefiting through his lies!" shouted Shizune.

"He isn't lying. Itachi apologized. Maybe you don't know this… But Itachi was forced to kill my parents because his Jounin sensei told him that was the only way to gain power. Although Itachi killed that sensei and then tried to wash himself away in the rain. I saw his pain. I saw his anguish. You haven't…" Sasuke said poisonously.

"Still, he made the decision to kill his parents," Asuma said. "I'm not clear on details. Although that is still a murder despite his reasons. He killed your entire clan, not just your parents…"

Sasuke looked angrily at the Jounins that surrounded him and his brother. Itachi got up from the bench and scanned the area. The Sharingan master seemed to be in a small trance. He stared into the Jounin's eyes and looked murderously on. Sasuke then remembered his dream… Frightened, Sasuke reached into his back pocket and took out a kunai.

"He has been the best brother to me. I don't need much else. When I was a kid, revenge was everything to me. But even you Kakashi, you stole _his _teachings and passed it to me. The meaningful words you spoke were from Itachi. My brother was the one who meant to pass me the knowledge."

"Kakashi-san. Even though Sasuke's decision is to be with me, why are you interfering?" asked Itachi solemnly.

"He deserves a better life. One without breaking law's and causing destruction everywhere," answered the Sharingan Kakashi.

"Kakashi-sensei, I choose to be a part of this. I want to have a brother again. Even though he was a murderer. I do not care. He taught me powerful jutstus, techniques that cannot be comprehended in Konoha. Only with him, I can gain true power," said Sasuke fiercely.

"True power?" asked the Jounin sensei.

"My own power, my own jutsus, without others who hat e him. Itachi has told me enough to allow me to forgive him…why can't you?" asked Sasuke.

The air became still and the light had fallen. There was silence between the two Akatsuki members and the Jounins of Konoha. Sasuke felt confident, for Itachi had taught him amazing jutsus within the last few days and he was more powerful than ever. He knew that Orochimaru wasn't the power he needed…

_My little brother...Sasuke, you truly have become amazing. Your power can almost withstand mine and you have a different will now. Your aims are different and you choose to gain power for different reasons. I have lived through hate, spite, and greed though I am still an Uchiha. I will protect Sasuke… He is an image of me…_

Itachi opened his eyes murderously and activated the Mangekyou Sharingan. All the Jounins surrounding the two Uchihas had fallen onto the floor clutching their heads. They were becoming destroyed from the mind and Itachi was in control. Sasuke looked amazingly at his older brother, wanting to gain that power too…

"I do not have enough chakra left, Sasuke. We should leave. I was forced to use Tsukuyomi on everyone. A power I haven't tapped into for so many opponents. My eye sight is weakening…"

"Let's go," said Sasuke firmly.

Itachi winced and then immediately closed his eyes. The effects of using the Mangekyou Sharingan on so many people had seriously hurt him. Itachi could barely hold himself up and fell on the ground clutching his eyes. Sasuke looked shocked at his older brother and knew that he should rest as soon as possible.

"Itachi!" shouted Sasuke.

Itachi slowly got up and still had his eyes closed. The pain was unbearable and still, the Sharingan master had been trained to deal with this. He used his other senses and could almost see his surroundings without his eyes. Sasuke and Itachi then leapt up and out of sight from the other Jounins. Within another second, all the Konoha ninjas had fallen lifeless onto the ground with a heavy blow to their minds…

---

"I need to save Sasuke…" said Naruto softly.

The two other team members of Team 7 were still within the hospital and still in critical condition. Sakura sat up within her hospital bed and looked sadly at her hands. They were cut and bleeding through the bandages. Even with her superior medical ninjutsu, she was unable to heal herself. That sword…had belonged to the Shoudaime…

"I'm sorry I couldn't stop him…" apologized Sakura.

"Sakura-chan…I underestimated them. I should have tapped into the Kyuubi power!" shouted Naruto.

"No… You would have lost yourself in that form," whispered the kunoichi.

Naruto was about to open his mouth and protest until he heard the worried notes within Sakura's voice and the sadness within her tone. He looked at the pink haired kunoichi with kindness in his deep blue eyes. The two shinobis were great friends now, and were still determined to save their third teammate. Uchiha Sasuke.

"Don't worry, we'll save him," Sakura said warmly.

"Yeah…" Naruto echoed softly.

As Sakura pulled the covers over her, Naruto noticed the horrible cuts in her body. He knew that she was unable to heal as rapidly as he had. For he had the Kyuubi's healing powers within him. Still, Sakura was a powerful medical ninja, and to not be able to heal cuts… Naruto got out of his bed and looked at the cuts more closely.

"A green coating?"

The Jinchuuriki looked shocked at the girl. Even with his current IQ, he knew that the transparent coating was stopping all healing ninjutsus to help the girl. Soon enough, Naruto went over to his closet and got dressed. Then, he walked over to the side of Sakura's bed and saw her sleep, breathing softly. He gently kissed the girl on the cheek and walked out of the room, putting his head protector in place…

---

"Will we all right over here?" asked Sasuke.

"Do you remember where this is?" asked his older brother.

"Our home…"

Sasuke helped Itachi in the doors. The building had been cold and isolated ever since Sasuke had not been living there. Itachi then painfully opened his eyes. Even with short rests, he was able to gain much of his stamina back. Itachi still kept his Sharingan off, for her knew that he had used the powers too greatly.

The younger brother helped Itachi in towards his own room. Itachi sat on the bed and felt the silk beneath him. Sasuke then sat on a nearby chair and brought Itachi an old photograph. The Sharingan master looked at the photograph and smiled at Sasuke. The young boy smiled back at his older brother…

"So many memories…I have lost," Itachi said slowly.

"Itachi, I know that you are pained inside. I want you to know, that you are forgiven. Forever and always," breathed his younger brother.

"_Arigatou_…"

"That photo, do you remember when it was taken?" asked Sasuke.

"Yes."

**Flashback**

"Onii-san!" shouted the five year old boy.

"Sasuke?" Itachi asked in return.

The five year old ran up to his older brother and jumped up on him. Itachi laughed and smiled as did Sasuke. The two brothers were on the side of a lake trying to catch turtles and frogs. Sasuke held up a small turtle up to his older brother to see. Itachi looked happily at his younger brother and tapped his forehead. Sasuke pouted and asked for Itachi's turtle.

"C'mon! I know you found one! I saw you pick something up!" shouted the impatient little boy.

"You're going to be unhappy," warned the young Sharingan master.

"No I won't!"

Itachi reluctantly pulled out his turtle and it was almost three times the size of Sasuke's. The youngest Main House member pouted and sat on the shore of the bank. The wind blew in his face and the leaves fell everywhere. Sasuke remembered that Itachi had been the brother anyone would have desired, for what happened next…was so…great.

"Sasuke? I told you this would happen," sighed Itachi.

"Nu uh! It didn't happen!" Sasuke shouted.

"You're angry aren't you? You hate me don't you?" Itachi asked.

"No!" Sasuke said quickly. "I mean…"

"It's all right. I understand," Itachi said happily. "Close your eyes for a moment. _Onegai._"

The young Main House member slowly closed his eyes seeing Itachi as he did. Itachi pulled out his hands and so he dropped the little turtle. Frantically, with his eyes still closed, Sasuke felt around for his little friend. Itachi held him still, and put something heavy in his hands. Until, Sasuke heard Itachi's voice, he then opened his eyes.

"You can open your eyes now," Itachi said warmly.

Sasuke opened his slowly quickly and looked at the heavy object within his hands. He saw the large turtle within them. The young boy beamed with delight and squealed. Itachi laughed and put the young Sasuke on top of his shoulders. Sasuke was startled at first, and then held the large turtle up above Itachi's head.

_In his mind, Sasuke held his ideals, Itachi's ideals, up to the heavens to see. _

Sasuke smiled and so did Itachi. Within a moment, their mother came out with the camera and took a beautiful picture with the two brothers. Never destined to be apart. Destined to be together through their blood ties. Through hardship and pain, through suffering and dying, nothing was as powerful as a bond as brothers.

Not of hate. Note of spite. Note of anger. But of bonds.

**End Flashback**

"It was a day to remember," Itachi said softly.

"Nothing was supposed to bring us apart," Sasuke said reassuringly.

Sasuke wiped a tear out of his eye and so did Itachi. It was the first time in a long time when Itachi had ever let a tear fall. It was not of sorrow. It was of happiness. His life had meaning. Now he had meaning…

"Itachi! Sasuke!" shouted a dark voice.

"Who is that?" asked Itachi.

"A voice I haven't heard for a while…Orochimaru," Sasuke said venomously.

"Itachi! You will die tonight!" shouted two voices from behind.

"Who are they" asked Sasuke.

"Tobi and Zetsu. They have wanted to destroy me to allow another opening in the Akatsuki," Itachi answered Itachi.

"You have destroyed Konoha like no other!" shouted a female voice.

"Tsunade..." Sasuke and Itachi whispered together.

Suddenly, a door had fallen down. Inhumane strength had pushed it down with ease. The Godaime walked into the room. They were surrounded. The Akatsuki, the Sound, and Konoha were behind everyone in the shadows. Tsunade had walked in with Naruto behind her. Tobi and Zetsu walked into the light, and also, Orochimaru and Kabuto stepped forward.

"Your life will end tonight!" they shouted in unison.

The two brothers knew that they were in for the fight of their life… Sasuke was prepared to die for his brother. As was Itachi. The two brothers stood back to back, knowing that blood would not be spared…for their own survival.

They were bound by the same dark cold blood that ran through their veins.

**Author's Note:** Yay! Another chapter in and this story will end soon! I really enjoyed writing it. Don't worry, I'm leading at least two more chapters. I don't want things to drag and I love cliffys so…it all works out doesn't it? REVIEW! OMG AND I AM SO SORRY. I WAS SO CAUGHT UP IN OTHER THINGS THIS SUMMER THAT I TOTALLY FORGOT ABOUT FANFICTION FOR LIKE A BAZILLION YEARS. I'M SO SORRY, I HOPE YOU WILL KEEP READING!


	7. A Battle of Life and Death

Broken Dreams

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Chapter 7: A Battle of Life and Death

* * *

"Sasuke…how prepared are you?" asked Itachi.

"My stamina is full," replied the younger brother.

"Yosh, you'll need to help me. I'm a bit weakened…" the Sharingan master said.

Sasuke nodded and turned over to his older brother. Then he looked to the enemies surrounding them. Each one with a different power and type of jutsu. Sasuke then opened his eyes with a great might shaking the ground below him… he opened his blood red Sharingan.

"Sasuke!" shouted a voice.

"Naruto?" Sasuke said shockingly. He did not notice Naruto within the shadows of his house.

"Sasuke, everyone is worried about you. We don't want much more, but only your safety," pleaded Naruto.

"It's true, Sasuke…" continued the Godaime. "We are only protecting Konoha and its citizens. Don't live your life as an outcast when you can be free."

The young Sharingan master looked murderously into her eyes. Within an instant, Tsunade was struck wit h a dark fear. Her hands began to shake and Naruto noticed this. Never in his life had he seen her shake so violently ever since she was covered in blood thinking about her loved ones' and their dreams. Itachi smiled evilly at everyone…

"You don't know my little brother anymore. He has powers you can't even dream of…" Itachi said proudly. "It'd be best to leave now."

"Sasuke? You must be joking Itachi-sama," Tobi laughed.

"But he's not. He taught me a hidden power that I have dreamed of having. A power that can destroy this country," Sasuke said firmly.

Orochimaru and Kabuto stepped into the light. Sasuke looked at them and felt the pity and disgust of having him to gain power from. Certainly, he was a powerful genius shinobi, although Orochimaru had no interest unless there was a gain. Kabuto pushed his glasses up and looked at the two Uchiha's standing in the room.

"Orochimaru and Kabuto. I haven't seen you for some time," laughed Itachi.

"It has been too long, Uchiha Itachi-kun," replied the legendary sannin.

"Too long since you have tried to use my body as your 'container,'" Itachi said poisonously.

"Yes, I remember that dream. It was gruesome wasn't it?" Orochimaru laughed.

Itachi clenched his fists and Sasuke put his hand on his shoulder. He looked warmly at his brother and with a fire in his eyes. Itachi turned his head and looked into the eyes of his little brother. Sasuke had stood by his side through everything once, and over again. Itachi knew that of all people, he would trust Sasuke with his life.

"Nii-san, we will get through this together…" whispered Sasuke.

"Yeah…" Itachi said quietly.

"Itachi, do you know the impact that you have created, on the village?" asked Tsunade.

There was silence… Naruto stepped out so Itachi and Sasuke had a clear look at his saddened blue eyes and spiky blonde hair. Orochimaru's mouth twisted into a strange smile and Zetsu and Tobi were quietly laughing at the Akatsuki members before them. Tsunade looked at Itachi with a hateful intent… She was a Hokage that cared deeply for the village…

"You have created a pain in everyone's hearts in Konoha and all the villages. Your deeds over the years have only led to pain and suffering of loved ones. The Uchiha clan is gone because of you… Nothing is left… and if you destroy Sasuke, no one can forgive you," said Tsunade angrily.

"If I forgive him…isn't that enough? Isn't that enough for everyone?" pleaded Sasuke sadly. "Please…he's my brother. My only true sibling now…"

"Sasuke…" Naruto said sadly. "Against all of your friends… Your former bonds…"

The young Sharingan master clenched his fists as well and an unnatural white came to them. The blood was almost being squeezed out of them. The young Uchiha had just felt that no one had understood him. No one would stand by his choices. No one! He bit his own lip and a trickle of blood fell down and slowly onto the ground…

_Doesn't anyone understand me? No one does… Only Itachi. I don't understand how they cannot understand a fraternal bond with my older brother. We were bound by blood… and that is all that matters to me now…_

Sasuke started running over to Orochimaru and Kabuto with a silver kunai in his hand. Kabuto leaped behind him and smirked. Orochimaru laughed insanely as Sasuke threw it at his face. Within a moment, he lifted his hand up and the kunai had pierced through it…Blood splattered everywhere and the sannin just laughed insanely…

"Sasuke-kun, you haven't changed," said Orochimaru.

"Orochimaru-sama, what are you planning?" asked his most loyal subordinate.

"Need I tell you? Kabuto."

A drop of sweat fell down Sasuke's forehead and he bit his lip. He knew that the fight that determined his survival began now. The young Uchiha began to draw some seals and so did the older Uchiha as well. They opened their eyes with a great might and began to destroy everyone around them. Itachi and Sasuke both knew that something was supposed to happen…

_My dream…_

---

"Naruto?" asked the kunoichi.

She got up and looked wildly around. Her jade eyes did not see the Jounin sensei or the blonde haired boy anywhere. Painfully, she got up from her bed and got to a crutch. She started to limp towards the closet as she could barely move her legs. Although she gathered all the strength she could and could almost not hold her tears back. Every step she took, consumed a lot of her strength.

_Sasuke-kun!_

_Naruto!_

_Kakashi-sensei!_

_I will definitely save them!_

The kunoichi painfully dragged her limp body and put on her shinobi clothes. Then her eye caught onto her own head protector. It gleamed brightly in a ray of light. She trudged over there and held it in her hands. Then she clutched it close to her heart and tears glistened out of her eyes. She was going to save them now…

"It is time…"

---

The ANBU ninjas of Konoha were failing against Sasuke. The young Uchiha master had beaten all of them and the power he had gained with his older brother was unmatched. Although…it was not unbeatable. Naruto looked into the eyes of his once former rival and into the darkness within him. But still, no one knew the true power of dark. It was not evil, it was not creepy, it was not horrible. It was just misunderstood.

"You have become too evil Sauske…Kakashi sensei thought he could stop you from going to Orochimaru, but now you have gone with Uchiha Itachi," Naruto said sadly.

"I am in the darkness now… But that is misunderstood…" Sasuke breathed.

"Misunderstood?" Naruto asked.

"There are those who fear it, and those who embrace it. I have embraced it and now I am who I was meant to be. I do not care that you don't understand me… No one does," Sasuke said stiffly.

"Understand you! As kids, we were alike! In almost every way!" shouted the Uzumaki.

"Tch…" Sasuke laughed. "Why can't you accept me and my decisions?"

"Because…"

Naruto looked sadly at his feet. It was not as if Itachi wanted to kill his younger brother. He merely wanted him to inherit the traditions and teachings of being an Uchiha as he had. There was nothing wrong with spending time with an older sibling…especially since all the others are gone. Sasuke had not violated any laws and…

"Still!" shouted the blonde.

"Still what?" asked the dark haired boy. "If anything happens to me? What does it have to do with you? I haven't severed my bonds with you! They are still there!"

Sasuke shouted this at the blonde haired boy with tears in his eyes. The young Uchiha did not know why he was so angry, although he knew that his bonds with Konoha were not truly severed and they might not ever be. Naruto was the symbol of the bonds, and there he was…standing right in front of the boy. Sasuke's tears fell down slowly onto the Uchiha floorboards as Naruto walked up to him and placed his hand on his shoulder.

"I'm…I'm sorry-" started Naruto.

The Uchiha was unaware of his surroundings and noticed that Itachi was fighting on his own against the powerfulest Sound, Akatsuki, and Konoha ninjas. Sasuke turned and saw the fear within his own eyes. Then, a powerful blow with to his head.

"What!" shouted Naruto angrily.

"Just bring him back to Konoha hospital now, Naruto," demanded the high ranked Hokage.

Sasuke's vision hazed as he dropped down to the floor. A trickle of blood was falling down from his head and onto his face. He lightly lifted his fingers and felt the oozing red liquid. The young Uchiha then collapsed and his eyes closed for a single time as he drifted off into a dazed rest. He heard the screaming voices before him…

"Sasuke!"

---

"Where…am I?" asked the dark haired boy.

The young thirteen year old was in a white space and soon enough, he saw that he was somewhat transparent. He saw a stone coming into focus in front of him. He saw his eight year old self kneeling besides it with angry tears in his eyes. Sasuke walked over to the younger version of him and almost passed through him.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked to his younger self.

The crying boy did not answer and so Sasuke knew that he was visiting a memory. The young Sasuke looked angrily at the stone before him and hit it hardly with his fists. Blood began to fall out of his knuckles and onto the ground.

Soon enough, other Konoha shinobis came with a carving tool in their hand. The young Sasuke spun wildly around the other ninjas were frightened. They had never seen the young Uchiha master so angry and distraught before. They stood there for a while just staring into each other's eyes. Finally, the young Sasuke grabbed the carving tools and looked into the stone.

_It was the stone of shame. Not the memorial stone for those who had given their lives for the village. Konoha's most promising ninjas that have gone over to the dark side… Their names were written there._

"No!" shouted the older Sasuke. "Stop!"

"Let me write it," said the younger Sasuke, not even hearing his older self.

"But the Hokage-sama-" started another.

"Let me!" the young Sasuke shouted through tears.

The other shinobis backed down and left the area. The rain began to fall gently and Sasuke's tears were no longer visible. Finally, with a swift motion, the younger Sasuke rammed the small stone into the stone before him. He was going to write.

"I have loved you!" _I_

"Yamero!" shouted the older Sasuke. _T_

"But you looked for more!" _A_

"He's changed! He's not that person anymore!" protested the transparent Sasuke. _C_

"And now…" _H_ "I only look for revenge…" _I_

The present Sasuke felt cold all over his body. He shivered and looked into the eyes of his younger and foolish self. Although what was on the stone, would never change. No one would change. Besides him. He knew that no one would be able to accept his older brother, even if he had redeemed himself through anything.

_I know better now. Kakashi was right…Revenge isn't everything. It is actually…nothing. Itachi was always my brother, and now, the anger had been destroyed and I don't dream of a peaceful future with Konoha. I dream of a peaceful future with my family. _

---

Sasuke opened his eyes slowly and his vision was beginning to return t o him. He felt hazed because of the hard hit to his head, although he tried to sit up and look at his surroundings. It was dark and he felt a seeping liquid under his own feet. Sasuke immediately jumped up and saw that his body was almost drenched in blood. He wondered why…and finally his eyes were in focus and his eyes got used to the dark light…

"What…happened? Itachi?" asked Sasuke.

"Sasuke…" breathed the dark figure.

The youngest Uchiha looked around… His eyes widened when he did. People were everywhere. Something happened while he was knocked out. He saw…Naruto lying in a pool of blood on top of the hard floorboards. Sakura was there as well…She was bandaged and hurt, although she began to encircle her hand in a green flame to try to heal her friend.

"Naruto…" she breathed softly.

Then, his dark eyes looked at the blonde next to them. She was pinned against the wall… Tsunade-sama. Sasuke looked at her dying slowly. She had a sword piercing her and into the wall. She coughed out blood onto the sword and Sasuke was truly frightened now… What happened while he had been asleep?

"Tsunade-sama, shouldn't I-" started Sakura.

"No…Naruto needs medical attention," pressed the Hokage.

"Nii-san, what happened?" asked Sasuke.

No one answered him and Sasuke looked at the other corner. Orochimaru was still standing although his subordinate, Kabuto was lying on the ground. Kabuto was dead. Sasuke was sure, for seeing the boy covered in blood and with several weapons piercing his body. T here was no faint breath, there was only death.

"Itachi!" shouted Sasuke scared.

In the other corner of the room, the Akatsuki members were severely wounded and lying paralyzed on the ground, although they were still alive… Sasuke suddenly realized something…Itachi was the only enemy. No one else was here. Sasuke knew that his older brother had protected him from all the dangerous enemies in the mist. But…to do this all alone…was incredible.

"You did it…" Sasuke breathed soflty.

"Sasuke…I'm dying…get out of here," replied a cold and dark voice.

Sasuke looked at the dark figure before him. Sasuke saw his older brother in pain and anguish. Itachi was covered with blood and with many swords piercing his heart. Even as he was, Itachi was powerful although he was not able to hold off everyone… Itachi then fell backwards and the young Sharingan master caught him with his arms.

"Itachi, don't die…" cried Sasuke.

"Sa…suke, I wanted to… I allowed Zetsu to-"

"Douste?" shouted Sasuke _Why?_

Itachi smiled gently and his head protector fell off. He held it within his hand and Sasuke looked sadly at his older brother. Itachi saw the tears streaming out Sasuke's eyes. He wiped them away and his hand soon fell down…

Sasuke saw Itachi's eyes close for a moment and knew that he was still alive. He could feel his heartbeat and knew that his older brother had a chance of survival. He darkly allowed his brother on the floor as he stood up and looked harshly into everyone else.

"Remember what Itachi had taught me before? Eh, Sakura? Kakashi? Naruto? Remember that!" shouted Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun…" cried Sakura softly.

"It's only an Uchiha jutsu now…"

Sasuke drew the seals and summoned something dark from within the ashes. A weapon more powerful than life itself. Sasuke was fighting in Itachi's name, in the clan's name now. The moon outside began to become clouded with gray clouds. Something dangerous was about to be unleashed upon the world.

**Author's Note:** I was so blocked out on what to write on this chapter. Hope you like it and that it wasn't too disappointing. Just to say, it will only get more angsty from here. Please review!


	8. Choosing My Path

Broken Dreams

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Chapter 8: Choosing My Own Path

_Everywhere I turn, I hurt someone  
But there's nothing I can say  
to change the things I've done  
I'd do anything within my power  
I'd give everything I've got  
But the path I seek is hidden  
from me now _

Brother, I let you down  
You trusted me, believed in me  
and I let you down  
Of all the things I hid from you  
I cannot hide the shame  
And I pray someone, something will  
come, to take away the pain

There's no way out of this dark place  
No hope, no future  
I know I can't be free  
But I can't see another way  
I can't face another day

From the Brother Bear Soundtrack, sung by Phil Collins. No Way Out.

Sasuke's murderous eye's dawned upon Konoha only to see his horrid red Sharingan. Everyone grew scared of the Uchiha. With his old beliefs, he would have been ecstatic that his brother had died. Although, now, he knew the true pain of losing siblings, and it was different from losing his parents. He felt a closeness drift away and a caring love vanishing into nothing. He couldn't hold onto his anger anymore. No one understood him anymore. Only Itachi did, and that man died... Right before his eyes, the Sharingan master was lying in a pool of blood.

"An evil…like I haven't ever experienced…" Tsunade wheezed as she coughed out more blood.

"The air…I can barely feel myself," Sakura whispered.

The Uchiha then summoned the 10 swords together, all from the different five countries. (A/N: Fire country holding Hidden Leaf. Ex: Fire sword and leaf sword) Together, a mighty elemental sword was created. The chakra that Sasuke held was multiplied by hundred times over once. He finally raised the sword and stabbed it into the ground. A mighty wave pushed everyone back at the tip of his might. To use it to its full extent.

"This is for you…Itachi…"

---

Naruto opened his eyes and looked around him. He only saw blood. He tried to lift himself up and look around. Although he saw his own hands covered in a deep red liquid. He bolted awake and looked around him. He was in the Uchiha household and saw the floorboards filled with the red staining liquid. He couldn't understand what had happened.

"Tsunade-obaachan?" asked the boy hoarsely. "What happened here?"

"Naruto…become a fine Hokage one day," the woman said through coarse words.

He looked before him and saw the Hokage standing right before him. She then fell down onto the wooden floor without a breath of life in her left. Naruto looked wildly around and saw Sakura beside him. She was awake and shivering, crying in fear. Naruto cuddled closer to her and put his arm around her. Finally, both ninjas scanned the area.

"Sasuke-kun…" Sakura cried weakly.

Sasuke was found in the middle of the room crying in pain and anguish. He placed his head on top of Itachi and cried uncontrollably. Silent tears streamed down his face and onto his dead brother. His face was covered in blood and he was shivering in fear. Fear he had never seen before. He never imagined his brother defending him until his death.

"Sasuke-kun?" asked Sakura weakly.

"I killed everyone," Sasuke said with those clear drops of liquid still falling down his face.

Naruto and Sakura held each other close and looked around. There were dead nins everywhere. Naruto's eyes fell upon the two Akatsuki members, Zetsu and Tobi…lying in a pool of dark red regret. Sakura's jade eyes looked at the Sannin and his subordinate. Orochimaru and Kabuto were dying in place thrown against the wall with horrible cuts and scorches through them. Only Team 7 had remained crying in the Uchiha household.

"How did we survive Sasuke's attack?" asked Naruto.

"Tsunade-sama…gave her life to protect us…" Sakura shivered.

"I'm sorry, I never meant for things to turn out this way," sobbed Sasuke.

There were three times Sasuke had cried because of his older brother. Except this time, Sasuke was crying out of sadness for his brother, and not anger for his parents. The sun dawned upon everyone in the house but no one felt the happiness that came with each passing day.

"Nii-san…you were right. These dreams always come true. I couldn't stop it, and neither could you. It wasn't in the Uchiha ability to go against their fate…" Sasuke whispered.

"Sasuke-kun…" the kunoichi said softly.

"Everyone is gone…" echoed the blonde haired boy.

A ray of sunlight fell through the open windows and cracks of the walls. Many had died in this horrid place. Now and forever more. Sasuke could not help but feel that he should have died as well. He took out the long katana held with his brother. He raised it into the sunlight. The blade was bloody for his brother's blood had fallen onto the sharpened object. The sun's rays bounced off of the blade and onto Sasuke's face.

"Don't!" shouted Naruto.

"There is absolutely nothing for me now…" echoed the dark haired boy.

His tears fell onto the katana's blade and it washed specks of red liquid off. He wanted everything to end. There wasn't anything for him anymore. He hoped the rain would come and wash away all the doubt and confusion in his mind. He wasn't even sure what had happened before him. Except the rain wouldn't come. It would never wash away anything he wanted. The sky did not weep for him. Or has it already?

"Sasuke-kun!" shouted the pink haired kunoichi.

He then raised the sword over to the side of his neck. He tried to make the most painful and painless death ever. He knew that he could never die with a clear conscience anymore. He was just willing to give up on life. He closed his eyes and then felt the cold blade close to his skin. His grip on the handle tightened and…

"No!"

Naruto ran forward and knocked the sword out of Sasuke's hands. Sakura watch in her weak state and saw Naruto hit Sasuke on his face. There was anger and sadness within Naruto and Sasuke could feel him standing above him. The dark haired boy then fell to the ground hitting his head harshly on the horrible wooden floors.

"What do you think you are doing!" shouted Naruto.

"I killed everyone. Eventually, they Konoha will destroy me. I might as well suffer through a dignifying death here, instead of… " started the crying Sharingan master.

"Konoha won't kill you! You have killed the biggest threats to the Fire Country! Orochimaru! Kabuto! The Akatsuki bastards! And…"

"Itachi!" shouted Sasuke. "I let him get killed! I couldn't stop his death! I can't help anyone! I am a curse, ones I love always are hurt. I saw this in my dream. As hard as I could, I fought against it. I could never win! I don't want to lose anymore! I don't want to lose those precious to me!" shouted the young dark haired boy.

"I know…Sasuke, it is a harsh truth… Tsunade-obaachan is dead, and she was the only one who made me feel as if I had a mother…" Naruto said softly.

"I can't do anything!" shouted the Uchiha. "I couldn't stop those I loved from dying! I only caused more pain and destruction everywhere I went! Why not kill such a horrible monster!"

"You're not a monster! I am!" shouted the blonde.

Sasuke could not bear to hear anymore and soon closed his eyes. Hopefully, he wouldn't have to wake up. He didn't want to. He only saw through his cursed eyes. He knew that he alone could be a great shinobi, although he could not get close to anyone. He nearly destroyed Konoha, although he was stopped… by the love of someone close to him.

---

The last survivor of the Uchiha clan woke up in a hospital. He saw the lights overhead and tried to think of it as a dream. Maybe it was… Although he felt around his neck and the small cut that the katana had almost made. He sat up and realized that he was living in his reality. Naruto was sitting beside him and looked at him sadly.

"Sasuke…just please. I want you to be my friend…no matter what happens," Naruto said hopefully.

Sasuke thought about what Naruto was saying and knew that there was no point in destroying his life. He wasn't a criminal, for he wasn't in the ANBU emergency care. The village had thanked him for destroying Orochimaru and the Akaktsuki members. Although Sasuke could not help but feel the emptiness within his heart.

"Konoha has decided to banish you for killing the Hokage. Although you will not be killed," Kakashi said.

"Kakashi, help me…" Sasuke pleaded. "Find a way to carve Itachi's name into the stone."

"Many will not approve, although you and I both know that Itachi had risked his life for you, and become a true hero in the end…" Kakashi said solemnly.

Sasuke smiled softly and Kakashi nodded. They made each other the silent promise. Itachi's name was going to be engraved in the stone for everyone. Those who did not know why his name would be there, were those who could not understand a true hero. The rain began to pour against Konoha and the windows were heard with raindrops falling down the glass.

**A Day Later**

"I'll miss you Sasuke-kun…" Sakura said sadly as she hugged him tightly.

Sasuke had decided to leave Konoha as he was banished. He didn't expect Konoha to relent, for he has killed so many. Tsunade was gone, although her legacy has been filled into everyone's hearts. Old and Young. Skilled and Normal. Sasuke hugged Sakura back, for he knew this would be the last time he would be seeing her beautiful face. Naruto then stepped forward to say his good byes to the Uchiha and his best friend.

"I'll be with you, okay?" Naruto said uncertainly.

"Without you, I would have been left in the darkness forever…I'm going to be back on my quest. I hope I can see you all sometime in a distant future…"

Sauske began to walk away from the village with the village looking back at him. With remorse, they saw the kind Uchiha walk away with a sadness filling his heart. He was alone now and there was no one to help him. Although he knew that he was cursed. There was nothing anyone could do to help him. Although he kept Konoha in his heart forever. Next to his brother.

"Nii-san. I will help you gain the respect you deserved…" Sasuke said slowly.

Throughout the years, everyone has claimed to see a young boy that always helped nearby people and called himself Uchiha Itachi to show everyone that his brother was not a dark hearted person, but a kind hearted one as well. Finally, Kakashi got the new Hokage to add Itachi's name onto the stone forever… And no one came to the stone trying to disgrace the Uchiha name.

Sasuke still wandered the earth alone, until he died. But he felt as if had made a difference in the world. Finally, his conscience was at rest….

---

In another side of the world, a little weasel walked around with the Sharingan in his eyes. He wandered around fulfilling his duty as well… He was Uchiha Itachi.

**Author's Note: **I loved writing this story! I hope everyone else enjoyed reading it. I know the last sentences didn't make sense, but if you look 'underneath the underneath' I think you'll understand it. Sorry that Itachi died, and he is my fav. Character, so don't say I just bashed him or anything.

It's a somewhat sad ending, although Sasuke tried to make a difference till the very end of his life… That is what being a shinobi is truly for. Fighting for others in your name.


End file.
